Of Snow and Whirlpools
by Orpheus Kidwell
Summary: Rewrite of the Ice Duo. Naruto finally finds someone precious to him in the form of Yuki Haku. When she dies by his, sensei's hand, Naruto has finally had enough. He leaves with the newly healed Haku, a demonic sensei, Zabuza's sword, and a new kekkai genkai in tow. Will he be content with a life of traveling, or will his mind turn towards revenge? Strong!Hyōton!NarutoxStrong!Haku
1. Chapter 1

_**Of Snow and Whirlpools**_

_**Hello guys! Sad to say that… I really don't like how Ice Duo was going, it had way too many holes in it and it requires a lot of maintenance. So you know what I'm going to do? That's right! I'm going to rewrite it! Hope it's up to the satisfaction of everyone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other elements that may appear. I only own OC's, original Jutsu, the storyline, and any original kekkai genkai.**_

_**Chapter I: First Meeting**_

__She saw him right there on the ground, asleep like he was safe. Yuki Haku, dressed in a pink kimono and her choker around her neck, was confused on what to do as she looked at the prone form of one of the genin that helped that Kakashi-teme harm Zabuza-sama. She was just out gathering herbs to heal her master and comes to find one of her master's enemies… asleep… and she has no senbon! What is she supposed to do?

Before she knew it… the ice-user found herself above him, and she knew she was prepared to strangle the blonde. His hair was set in spikes held back by a Konoha headband, his face was tan with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He was dressed in a black shirt and ANBU pants, black fingerless gloves, and a trench coat that looked to be holding at the very least, seven scrolls. There was a ninja pouch on his left hip and another right below it, and his ankles and feet were wrapped in bandages while he wore jet black sandals. He was dressed completely for stealth.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open! Two orbs of the deepest cerulean she had ever seen… deeper than the ocean itself. Quickly, Haku put on a smile that only the best could tell was fake. "Why hello there." She said cheerfully. "I was just about to wake you. You know it's not very safe to sleep in a forest?" The boy stood up and chuckled.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've been through enough danger to have a sense of when to be careful." Haku kept her smile up but on the inside… **D-did he know? No… it's not possible. Not even a sensor can tell someone's emotions. Maybe I lost this chance… but no more!**

"Are you a Shinobi then?" She asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yeah, Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure at your service!" He stated cheerfully, but Haku saw… something in his eyes. Something she very well. The loneliness… fear… anger… hatred… despair… eyes like she held before Zabuza-sama found her… only much, much worse.

She smiled at him, keeping the act up. "That is quite amazing, Naruto-san. I am Yuki Haku."

Naruto grinned foxily at the paler girl, and for some reason it made her face warm a little, but she was able to get rid of her blush. "Nice to meet you, Haku-chan!" He said, and this time her blush came back. No one she had ever met referred to her as –chan. Not even Zabuza-sama. "So… are you picking flowers then?" He asked curiously and she nodded.

"Hai, Naruto-san. I am picking herbs to make a salve for my friend. He is injured and needs it to heal." He looked at her and smiled slightly, not the grin from before, but this one somehow looked more… genuine.

"Can I help you, Haku-chan?" She was taken aback by that, but nodded anyways.

"Hai, you see the ones in here? I need more of them." He studied them for a second and nodded, the two began working to find the herbs, as they talked. "So… Naruto-san…"

"Just Naruto, please? I don't like formalities much."

"Hai… Naruto. Why were you out here; were you training?" She asked, hoping to get some information on him for the next battle.

"That's part of it…" He sighed. "My team… doesn't exactly see eye to eye with me. I got into an argument with Sasuke, my teammate, and Sakura, my other one. She usually takes his side, and she's little more than his fangirl. I just wanted to see whether Sasuke had any tips for Katon jutsu, since I have a secondary affinity for the fire element, but he just scoffed and told me I would never be able to do anything. Then Sakura agreed and yelled at me for being a 'baka' and tried to hit me. Damn Kakashi-sensei just stayed where he was at the table, reading his smut Icha-icha while it happened. So I decided to just leave the house and come here to try and train up."

Haku frowned at his explanation. "Your team doesn't sound very productive." Haku commented as she grabbed another herb. "In fact it sounds as if you never get along. Wouldn't that get you guys killed in the ninja world?" She asked with false curiosity.

"Yeah… but it's not like I have any choice. I mean… not really. The only reason I'm even able to be a shinobi is because of the spoiled Uchiha on my team… the Council will do anything to keep him happy… whereas they do everything to try and keep me from learning…" He sighed.

Haku was truly curious now and looked at the blonde. "What do you mean? Shouldn't they wish for their soldiers to be the best they can be?"

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" He shook his head. "Everything I know, I taught myself. Some of the Jōnin who know about my… predicament help me out from time to time, training, scrolls, supplies, even bringing me lunch now and again. But I can't say that there are more of them than I have fingers." Another sigh escaped his lips. "Sorry for ranting on, Haku-chan. I don't want to force my problems on you." She smiled sadly.

"Not to worry Naruto, I am quite okay with it. Even with that… you're pretty strong right?" The boy smiled another of those smiles that didn't look fake, and Haku found she liked that smile.

"I suppose so. With all that happened… I have to be."

"So… do you have someone precious to you? A person that means the world to you?"

"Like… a girlfriend?" He asked, his searing blue eyes staring into her own chocolate ones.

"T-that's not what I meant!" Haku argued, a deep crimson blush flooding her cheeks. After she was in control, she smiled. "No… a friend that you would give your life for?" The blonde's eyes seemed to wander as he was lost in memory and thought.

"I… used to, Haku-chan. And I tried to keep her safe… but I just wasn't strong enough. She was like a mother to me… since I never knew my own." Haku saw the despair in his eyes, as well as the happiness at remembering his precious person, so she put one of her slim hands on his shoulder.

"Would you like to tell me about her?" He smiled sadly.

"My own mother, a great kunoichi known as Uzumaki Kushina, died the day I was born. From stories I've heard, she was as strong as the Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, the Yellow Flash, and became known as the Red Death of Konoha, the Konohagakure no Akashi. She was exceptionally strong with her genius in seals, her chakra chains, her kenjutsu style, and her affinity for Suiton surpassing even that of the Nidaime Hokage, who could pull water right from the air. She was also student of the Slug Princess, Senju Tsunade along with Hyūga Hitomi and Uchiha Mikoto, one of the few all kunoichi teams that made it to ANBU together. After my mother's death… both of her teammates, Mikoto and Hitomi, tried to adopt me, but… the Council would not allow it, unfortunately. So I stayed an orphan.

"Hitomi-chan and Mikoto-chan were the only two people that saw me as a human and not… for my differences everyone hated me for. They didn't care that they were wives to the two most powerful clan heads of Konoha… I was like their son, and they would never abandon me. I even grew to see their children as my own siblings. Hinata was the shy sister and Sasuke was the brother who always wanted to be stronger. Hanabi was the little sister who wanted to prove herself. And Itachi… he was the older brother we all looked up to. But… Hitomi-chan fell deathly ill after Hanabi-imouto's birth and in six months… her health deteriorated so much that she died, leaving Hiashi, her husband, as clan head and father of two. Hinata, Sasuke and I were only six years old…

"It was really sad… because Hinata withdrew into herself, becoming even more meek than she was, stuttering like crazy and blushing over the smallest thing. I think that since I was the closest she had to family, she grew an obsession towards me, following me everywhere I went like a lost puppy and always trying to impress me. Sasuke… he seemed fine, but he became a little colder to us after the woman he saw as his obaa-san (aunt) died. I just trained harder, hating that I couldn't help her, that I was useless. I forced myself to becoming stronger, faster, smarter, and I had to refine my chakra control more and more so that I could reach one of my goals of learning medical ninjutsu. My… difference towards everyone else stopped it though. I kept trying harder and harder, just as Sasuke was getting colder and Hinata meeker. Then…"

"Then?" Haku asked. She didn't care about the information for Zabuza-sama anymore. She was enthralled by this boy's story.

"Three years later, we were on the road to recovery. Hinata had gained enough confidence to finally master a few katas of the Jūken, and Sasuke was open, though only with us, Hanabi, and his older brother, Itachi. Then… tragedy struck when we were nine. Sasuke's family suffered a great loss."

"Mikoto died?" She asked with a gasp.

"Uchiha Itachi murdered… all of the Uchiha besides Sasuke. He was stuck in a coma of shock for a whole month and a half and when he finally recovered enough to return to the Konoha Academy… he wouldn't talk to anyone. All he ever did was train and brood about how he would kill his brother Itachi and avenge his clan. Hinata was so depressed after the incident of losing the other mother figure in her life, she tried to kill herself… seven times… in two months. She became a shell of the sister I once had and cried herself to sleep. She was even worse with her obsession with me… she practically worshiped the ground I walked on and her meekness disappeared for rage at anyone who dared insult me, even slightly or accidentally. My entire surrogate family turned either dead, insane or criminal, and I was powerless to stop it. So you know what I did? I trained… more and more. I only did the bare minimum necessary to pass the Academy, hiding my strength, all the while getting better and better. But… it didn't take away the pain. Or the guilt.

"I could've become a genin after Hitomi-chan's death… or after the Uchiha massacre… but I wouldn't. I wouldn't leave my two mentally instable siblings and go off on dangerous missions, perhaps as an ANBU by now. Even Hanabi-chan… my poor little sister, she became completely obsessed with taking over as clan head, beating Hinata in everything… and Hiashi could do nothing. If the public knew of his daughters' insanity… it would ruin the Hyūga clan. So, I have to get stronger. Sasuke is a lost cause, I know it… but my sisters, I just know that I might be able to save them somehow one day, if only I could get stronger."

"Then… you truly are strong already." Haku said with a soft smile. "You wish for power in order to keep your precious people safe. When someone fights for their precious person… that is when they truly become strong." The blonde smiled and looked at their baskets, frowning as he saw both full. "It seems I must go and help my friend."

"Can I see you again, Haku-chan? Perhaps… next time I can hear your story?" He asked with a sad smile. Haku hesitated… she really shouldn't… she should stay with Zabuza-sama… not know this boy. She should've just said no, should've apologized and made up a story about this being the only day she would be here, maybe her friend was a traveling merchant or something?

"Hai… I would like that, Naruto…kun." She said with a smile before walking off, a light blush on her cheeks at the thought of the boy, the cute boy with a past just as bad as hers. Maybe… she really would talk to him again. But first… **I'm coming to help you, Zabuza-sama.**

_**And that's it to this chapter of Ice Duo's rewrite, Of Snow and Whirlpools.**_

_**This one will go into much more detail, I can promise that. There is still another chapter until the Battle at the Bridge, in Chapter III, next will be Haku's own story, at least a part of it. More of each character's story will appear throughout this fic, so be prepared.**_

_**I hope this is much better than the original. Anyways…**_

_**R&R! PM! Flames will be used to burn Konoha to the ground!**_

_**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Of Snow and Whirlpools**_

_**Hey all! Orpheus here with the second chapter of my Ice Duo rewrite! Are you ready for chapter two? I hope so, but first…**_

_**As many of you may have noticed, this story is very AU regarding Naruto's past in Konoha. Not to worry! All of it shall be explained in full through stories and flashbacks, dear readers. Also, Naruto, as he stated last chapter, does have previous training in a few things, either through teaching himself or by an elder shinobi/kunoichi's aid (one that knew he wasn't Kyūbi…) so expect him to use things canon Naruto didn't and the scrolls in his trench coat will be explained in full later.**_

_**Lastly, I must point out that this is still going to be a Dark!Naruto story, but just like last time Nauto will turn dark only after the cave of wolves and until thn he will be halfway between canon an d a cold Naruto.**_

_**Without further ado, here is…**_

_**Chapter II: Friends with my Enemy**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other element that may appear in this story. I only own my OC's, original clans/jutsu/kekkai genkai, and my storyline.**_

Uzumaki Naruto smiled to himself as he watched Haku leave the forest grove that he was in, carrying her basket away with a cute blush as she exited. Once she was out of sight, he frowned. "She… she's just like me…" He stated to himself quietly, an inaudible whisper. "I saw her eyes… they were part of a mask… hiding… hiding her true self. Her loneliness… her despair… her anger… her… isolation. Her mask is even easier to read and harder to understand than Anko's… what happened to her?" Naruto shook his head. "And on top of that… her chakra… her killing intent… her Negative Emotions… she's that hunter nin from before."

In the back of his head, the blonde heard a familiar voice. **"True, kit. Very true. But I felt little to no lying on her part. This Haku… she told the truth in most everything she said. Even the last part where she wanted to come back and talk to you. I sensed… deep pain within her very being. Pain she has tried to bury within her. I don't know what happened to her, or how she's dealing with the immense amount of hurt she is experiencing within herself… but she is definitely like you. What will you do about it?"**

** Kyū-chan… **the blonde thought back. **I'm not entirely sure. She is an enemy of the mission… but I don't want to harm her more than she already is. She's like me… and I hate doing anything to those who already have enough pain within themselves.**

** "Or maybe my little kit has a crush?" **Kyū snickered in his mind as the blonde blushed slightly.

**Sh-Shut up! I do not!**

** "She was really cute though… you have my approval, Naru-chan!"**

** Just shut up Kyū and let me train some more. **Just then, Naruto's stomach growled. **Right after I get some breakfast!**

With that, the blonde jinchūriki ran out of the clearing, already having all his possessions within the storage scroll in his trench coat, one of seven scrolls he always kept on him.

**Tazuna's House**

Tsunami looked at the table curiously, wondering something. It was breakfast and mostly everyone was already seated and eating. Well… seated anyways. Her father was on one end, eating the meager breakfast she served while drinking a little sake, and her son as well, minus the sake. The masked jōnin was eating while reading, and the black-eyed Uchiha boy somehow brooded while eating her cooking. The pink-haired ban- I mean girl was also seated, right next to the Uchiha in fact, but she favored staring at the emo-looking boy with hearts in her eyes instead of eating her breakfast. That was insulting! Was her food not good enough?

Inwardly, the civilian woman panicked. Was she not a good hostess to these shinobi? Were they not comfortable enough and well-fed? They had come and were protecting her father and her village from the good of their hearts when they didn't have too, and she wasn't being the best she could be in return! Oh no!

Breaking the woman's negative thoughts was the opening of the front door, which caused Sasuke and Kakashi to get up, kunai in hand, only to see it was… Naruto. The silver and black-haired duo simply sat back down wordlessly, uncaring of the blonde. He didn't seem to care about them either, instead taking a seat at the table furthest from his team, and next to Tsunami, where a plate was already set up for him. With a smile, he began speaking to Tsunami. "Good morning, Tsunami. How are you? Your cooking smells good as always." The last was spoke after taking a bite from his food.

She smiled at him, relieved she wasn't being a horrible hostess to her village's shinobi protectors. "Good morning, Naruto. I am very well and thank you." Then the woman looked at the state of the boy's dress… dirt over everything. "Where did you go last night? You didn't sleep outside, did you?"

After he finished his mouthful of food, he replied. "Hai, Tsunami. I was out training and by the time I finished, I was too tired to come back. I prefer sleeping outside anyways, it is more comfortable to me and reminds me of home…" He smiled sadly before shaking his head. "Anyways, I hope my team didn't argue too much after I left? They didn't give you trouble?" Tsunami shook her head.

"No, they were quite alright. Though Sakura was a bit loud…" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Okay, she gave me a migraine and I had to drink some tea to rid myself of it. But Sasuke and Kakashi were quiet, if you don't count Kakashi's giggling…"

"Yeah… I suppose that's how I expected them to act." The blonde spotted Tazuna finished with breakfast and at the door, waiting. "Anyways, it's my day to guard Tazuna, so I'll see you later, Tsunami. Ja ne!" And with that, he went to Tazuna and they made their way to the bridge.

**Zabuza's Hideout**

Zabuza's place of dwelling within the village of Nami in Nami no Kuni was rather simple. On the edge of the village, within the forest to the northeast just a mile outward lay a large warehouse made of chakra steel and covered in fading seals left over from the time that Uzushiogakure still existed and was allied to the small island of Wave. It was some fifteen feet high and looked to be medium-sized on the outside but on the inside… it was over fifty feet tall and well over five thousand square-feet and four rooms, two for storage, one for a kitchen, and the last was a bedroom with four beds, one for Zabuza, Haku, and the Oni Brothers respectively. In the storage rooms were many different things the four had gathered over the years since their abandoning Kirigakure- weapons, scrolls, disguises, ryo, and all manner of treasure, gold, and jewels. Even at only A-rank, Momochi Zabuza was a wealthy individual, but not near the wealth he needed for his true dream, to fund the rebellion and kill Yagura so that the Bloody Mist would exist no longer and the true Kirigakure would be revived once more.

In the bedroom lie the prone figure of one Kirigakure no Oni, Zabuza himself. The Kubikiribōcho lay leaning against his bed and Haku stood on his other side, a bowl of salve in her hands that she was treating his wounds with. Each time her slender fingers applied the healing solution, one of the most feared missing-nin living winced at the stinging sensation it presented to his injured body. "Gomenesai, Zabuza-sama." The girl apologized once more for harming her master.

"Just get it over with, Haku." He replied. "The quicker I'm able to move, the quicker I can kill that damn Kakashi-teme and get my pay for offing the bridge builder." He growled again as the stinging returned.

"Zabuza-sama… what about the genin with him?" Haku asked cautiously, her mind still on the intriguing blonde she had met just two days ago.

"The genin?" He thought. "The pink one will die, definitely. Those boys show promise though. But… the black haired one, he's much too arrogant. Even in the fight we had."

"A-and the blonde?" Haku asked.

"Heh, never know. I saw his eyes, Haku. Just like yours. Bet I could get him on our side, if the hatred in his eyes was any indicator. He hesitated to protect that banshee and if I'm not mistaken… the other two on his team ignored him as if he were nothing more than the air or the ground they walk on, if the pair of genin on his team are any indication. But that's beside the point and just wishful thinking, you know." Haku clenched one of her fists and brought up as much courage as she could muster.

"W-what if… what if I could convince him to come with us? What if I could get him to our side?" Zabuza set his gaze on the girl, eying her suspiciously.

"Hm… I suppose if you could. I suppose I could take him with us. Yeah, if you can get him on our side, then I will let him come." The ex-Kiri nin smirked suddenly. "Does Haku have a crush on the little blonde genin?" Haku fought down a blush as she applied more of the salve to Zabuza, a bit more forcefully this time.

And she very much enjoyed the yelp of pain that resulted.

**Tazuna's Bridge**

Naruto and Tazuna arrived at the bridge pretty quickly and just as they did, the blonde noticed a worker coming up to Tazuna. It was apparent he wished to quit for fear of his life as they had a conversation and Naruto shook his head. "So, I gather this happens a lot nowadays?" Naruto asked the man who nodded.

"I suppose this is your first time up at the bridge, ne? Well, my men are quitting left and right. I don't blame them either. They just want to stay alive, I suppose… and who am I to deny them safety? But I will finish this bridge, even if I have to build it myself! For I am the super bridge builder Tazuna!"

Naruto smiled at his client's enthusiasm. "So… you'll really do it all by yourself?"

The bridge builder nodded. "Hai… though I have no wish too. I am a designer, not a worker. I'm nowhere near my prime and I would likely die in the process of creating the bridge. I just wish I had a workforce that didn't keep leaving me."

The blonde nodded and smirked. "I believe I can help with that. I'm not too experienced with building but…" Naruto made a single handseal with his index and middle fingers crossed over one another. **"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **In an instant and a cloud of smoke later, at least two hundred copies of the original blonde materialized. "Just give them orders and every time one is destroyed the rest will get their memories!"

Tazuna gaped at the sheer amount of workers he just gained. "This will cut the time for building by so much!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but… unfortunately I can only do this on my guard days, because the other days I'll be training and need as much chakra as I can. But you'll get more workers every four days, Tazuna."

"Still… this is impressive. Can your teammates do this too?" Tazuna was careful not to call the other three his friends, as it was apparent for one reason or another, they were no friends with him. Well, Tazuna and Tsunami sure appreciated the kid, more so than the others for sure. He regularly helped Tsunami cook whenever he was at the house and not training, and now he just gave Tazuna double the workforce he currently had! Uzumaki Naruto was something special alright.

"No… it takes a lot of chakra to make even five. I think Kakashi-sensei can only make ten at once… but thanks to my… kekkai genkai, I have much more chakra than other people normally. I could make at least five times as this if I wanted, but I need these to learn more before I give you too many and wreck your bridge. Hehe…"

The builder nodded and began doling out orders as the blonde stood to the side, keeping an eye on all of the things going on. The workers were working hard… but there seemed to be a sense of foreboding with them. An imminent doom they were prepared for. Or at least preparing for. He could feel their fear and despair, constant and looming, through the Negative Emotions Sense granted to him through being the Kyūbi jinchūriki.

**This Gatō is really evil… He deserves to die for all that he is putting these people through. All for greed too. He merely wishes to have more money, and with it power, so he does all in his power to make sure Nami is in his vice-like grip, unable to become independent, unable to do anything for themselves whatsoever. This is why greed is one of the Seven Deadly Sins of the Western Lands' primary religion, if those books I 'borrowed' from the Konoha library is any indication. Greed is a deadly thing to any ailed by it, and any who are victims to its evil…**

** "Ever philosophical, aren't you, kit? Yes, greed does do this to you ningen… it is most unfortunate, really. So much potential in your race to achieve things not even Oni, Tenshi, Kami or Shinigami can do… all wasted on the sins of the few in power. Greed… Pride… Gluttony… Wrath… Lust… Envy… Sloth… The true power of demons relies not on that of our chakra, or our yōkai, or of our knowledge, or our size… it remains in tempting those with a small seed of darkness in them into going down one of these seven paths. It is a game of speech, not power, and one all bijū, as well as the lesser demons, have mastered over centuries of psychological games. Looks like my lessons with you have really paid off. You're thinking like a fox now, kit."**

** Hehe… should I be worried you approve? Wouldn't matter anyways. You're one of my few friends, Kyū-chan. Ever since you healed me on my fifth birthday when we struck that deal.**

** "Ah yes… I grant you a few abilities of the Yoko and teach you and in exchange, you give me access to your senses and keep me entertained with fights and tricking Konoha. Those pranks you pull are very fox-like… painting the Hokage Monument in broad daylight on the very day of your graduation exam and outrunning all the ANBU? Very much a kitsune if I ever saw one."**

** And very good for my training, you know. My stealth and speed have increased dramatically ever since I began my pranks. And it also got me a few of the better jutsu scrolls in my seven storage scrolls.**

** "Ah yes… why have you yet to look in the one you got from…"**

** Not yet, Kyū. I won't be like so many of the Hyūga and Uchiha, before nii-san killed them anyways, and rely on one thing passed to me. My skills will be my own. Plus… I probably didn't even get my kaa-san's kekkai genkai, you know.**

** "Yes… Kushina-chan was really special. But you'll find your own way, Naruto. I believe in you."**

** Thanks, Kyū-chan. I just hope I don't screw it all up…**

**Team 7**

Kakashi eyed his two remaining students… well one. Sakura never did anything productive… besides staying out of Sasuke's way. He would have to fix that sometime soon. They had already finished tree walking, way ahead of schedule. Sakura could at least do that, though she needed to increase her chakra reserves. Sasuke had worked to the ground getting the exercise finished once he found out that… Naruto could do it. That certainly had been a surprise.

Just what could he do?

Now that he thought of it… Kakashi had always seen him training in every possible way he could in Konoha, yet his grades at the Academy were horrible. The file said he slept through the classes on a regular basis… even more so than Shikamaru. What was going on? He had no clan… no tutor… and just a little help from a sympathetic Chūnin, Jōnin or ANBU every now and then to give him the one tip he needed to move on. But he was… it was scary how powerful he was.

Not that him or Itachi hadn't been so strong at such a rank, but Naruto was the exact age a genin should be. And yet he could possibly take on all of the current Konoha genin… and possibly even an inexperienced Chūnin. The boy could already use some low-level Fūton jutsu, dispel genjutsu, make solid clones, and knew the Hokage's own **Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu **rather effectively. Plus he had his chakra control refined to a level that allowed him to fight on water, a skill most Chūnin had trouble with until they were experienced.

And then… there were those scrolls he kept with him always. He had been reading one just last week and Kakashi saw Sasuke try to get it… only to fall to his knees in immense pain as soon as he touched it. Then the blonde had proceeded to scold the Uchiha heir about not thinking before he acted. He had explained to him about how all of his scrolls were protected by seals that would repel any chakra-based attacks, protect against the sharpest steel, were fire-proof, and even would harm someone with either a nasty shock, a cutting blade of wind, or an immense burn if anyone that did not hold his chakra touched them. Sakura had proceeded to ask *cough* demand *cough* how come her precious Sasuke-kun couldn't do that and the blonde's answer was quite simple.

**"Well, Sakura. If the Uchiha had bothered to remember about my heritage instead of brooding and wishing for power so he could kill Itachi-nee-san, then he would remember that us Uzumaki have fuinjutsu in our blood. Almost a… kekkai genkai you could say. Seals are second nature to me by now, Haruno. He should remember that next time he tries to take anything from me."**

Kakashi may not be the best with fuinjutsu… but even he knew that those seals were all at least level six or seven alone... not even counting being able to cross them into one seal and then include a storage seal on each one… that had to be high level, complex stuff. But only Jiraiya and the Sandaime had such skill of those living, and Kakashi doubted they could even do such a thing. Only… Kushina and Minato-sensei were really that good. Perhaps Naruto had inherited the skill of two fuinjutsu masters from his parents?

The silver-haired jōnin shook his thoughts away as he saw Sasuke prepare to cast a jutsu. Kakashi had promised to teach the Uchiha genin a new Katon technique if he could finish tree climbing in less than a week… he did it in two days. **"Katon: Gōka Inu no Jutsu!" **He opened his mouth and spewed forth a stream of orange fire that slowly began to swirl and shape itself into the rough shape of a canine… before exploding outwards and throwing Sasuke back, his body littered in a few first-degree burns that would heal in no time.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran to the fallen genin and crouched next to him. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?"

"Get away from me." He emotionlessly responded as he stood up and caught his breath with struggle. "What did I do wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked… demanded.

"Well… you used too much chakra that time. Didn't I tell you already? Too much chakra and it will explode, too little and it'll burn out. Fire is the hardest element to manipulate the shape of, Sasuke. Didn't you learn that already? Adaptable Water is the easiest, followed by Flowing Wind. Steady Earth will shape to your will and Lightning Conducts through the right material, but Fire is raging and only calm can control it."

Sasuke growled. "Fine! I'll use less chakra this time!" He got back up, ready to try again and Sasuke eye smiled as this time he used too little and the technique dispersed in seconds. The jōnin sensei of Team 7 then leaned against a tree, opening his Icha-Icha as Sasuke continued to try, and continued to get burned, and giggled perversely. **Such naughty girls you are, Nagata-chan and Yahiki-chan… and such a lucky boy you are Kona, now I want to go to the Village Hidden in Monsoons… if only it existed! **

**Naruto's Training Grove, Later that Day**

**"Kyūbi Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto had his hands in the ram seal as he created a single clone infused with a part of Kyu's soul and yōkai, allowing her to materialize in the world, even if only for a small time. Once the cloud of red smoke dispersed, she appeared in her human form. The queen of demons was maybe six inches taller than her container with long red hair that fell past her waist and shining crimson eyes with slitted pupils. She wore a crimson battle kimono with black edging that did little to hide her impressive hourglass figure, D-cup breasts and tempting curves. From the back of her waist nine, bushy and crimson tails with orange tips protruded, swaying gently back and forth, brushing each other and the surrounding fauna of the grove. The demoness' slightly opened mouth revealed short fangs and each hand had two-to-three inch claws on each finger. Of each side atop her head were fox ears and on her cheeks were three whisker-like marks resembling Naruto's. Her feet were bare of anything and had no claws.

Kyu stretched her limbs to loosen up after being stuck in a cage for so long. "Thanks for letting me out, Naruto." She said with a foxy grin. "I can't stand that cage… or the sewer for that matter. You really should change your mindscape sometime." The blonde sighed.

"You're right, I probably should. That's not why you're here though… sensei." He told his bijū. "Yoko are known for two things, fox illusions and foxfire. My control is nowhere near enough to use illusions, but I know you know how to help me with fire."

Kyu smiled. "Hai, Naruto-kun. I do know at least that. Though I am much better with the yōkai-powered foxfire, I can use all types. That is why you have a secondary affinity to it just by holding me within you. I know quite a few Katon jutsu that the Sarutobi scroll doesn't contain."

"I thought you might."

"Hai, hai. I know. Now, let's see about teaching you, ne? You will need to first begin on your fire-natured manipulation. Just as Asuma showed you that with wind-natured chakra you must cut a leaf with only your chakra, fire-natured chakra can be trained by setting things alight." One of her fox tails grasped a dead stick from a tree and tossed it to Naruto, who caught it. "The trick to training you fire affinity is to raise the temperature of your chakra enough to actually set the oxygen in the air on fire. The simplest way to take your first step is to heat up this stick with chakra by moving it faster and faster through the stick itself. The first lesson is to actually light the stick. I will give you the next exercise when you can accomplish lighting it on fire within five seconds. That will put your fire manipulation up to C-rank, enough to teach you your first technique."

"Hai sensei." Naruto nodded.

"Good. As you know, our mental link is still active even while I'm a clone, so just contact me through there if you have trouble or are ready to move on and I'll simply look through your eyes to see."

"Where are you going, Kyu-sensei?" The blonde asked curiously.

"I have… an errand to do here in Nami. Just a hunch I've had for the longest time. If I am right, then you will thank me. Until then… train. Practice makes perfect!" Kyu's grin was the last thing Naruto saw as she disappeared in a swirl of purple foxfire.

"Well… may as well get started." And with that Naruto attempted to push his chakra into the stick faster and faster and set it on fire… only for it to explode into splinters. "Hm… too much chakra. This… could take a while."

**Gatō Corporation, Nami HQ**

In a swirl of purple flames, Kyu appeared on the side of a large building of marble. It looked at least five stories tall and she could feel at the very least, sixty signatures in and around the building. **Hm… so it looks like Gatō is on the top floor, and one other chakra signature is up there, presumably his secretary. A few others on the fourth and third floors… and the rest are obviously hired thugs to act as bodyguards, by the emotions they're emitting. This will be too easy. He should've hired at least a few missing-nin for protection. "Kitsune-Meimu: Gikage!" **Her form suddenly was wrapped in a cloak of the surrounding shadows, giving off the illusion of her becoming invisible. This was the simplest and lowest ranked of all the invisibility fox illusions and perfect to infiltrate this place.

She used a bit of demonic chakra then to stick to the wall, slowly crawling upwards to the top with the cloak of shadows concealing her form from all. She passed over the first four floors easily, seeing nothing interesting for her or her kit. But on the very top floor, she cursed silently. Just as she thought, Gatō was inside his office as well as his secretary. She was a relatively plain woman of mid-forties, by her look, with brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, streaks of grey in her brown hair, which was set in a single bun at the back of her head, and wore a blue kimono with a lighter blue for the edges. It looked like they were talking, so being a curious fox, Kyu performed a few handseals, activating one of her secret kekkai genkai she had… 'acquired' over her long life. **"Mangekyō Sharingan. Kamui." **Her red eyes showed three black tomoes that quickly spun into the shape of a four-armed star as she phased through the wall in front of her, still invisible.

She smirked to herself. **I love these ningens' bloodlines. DNA is just so fun to play with… and so easy to manipulate if you know how. All those shinobi and kunoichi in my experiments were well worth the sacrifice. It is just too bad I was captured by Mito before I could gather all the bloodlines I had discovered into my body. And then damn Orochimaru! Finding all of my research and using it for himself… I swear I'll kill him if I ever see him!**

She shook her thoughts away though and paid attention to the conversation, keeping her regular **Sharingan **active so she could memorize it. "He should be all healed up in two weeks…" the secretary stated. "And then I believe Zabuza and Kakashi will in fact fight, on Zabuza's own chosen battlefield, if my guess is correct." She continued.

"Yes… that is perfect. By then the rest of the bandits I hired will have made it here in Nami. After the battle is finished, regardless of the victor, I will make sure they kill the ninja. All of them. After that is all finished… then Nami will be under my complete control." He chuckled to himself, then stopped. "Tsuki… is there really an Uzumaki among the Konoha ninja?"

She nodded. "Hai, Gatō-sama." She stated. "If the reports from your spies in Nami are to be trusted, there is. Even if he has blonde hair and blue eyes, unlike most Uzumaki, he shows to have great amounts of chakra, one of the signs of the Uzumaki kekkai genkai. It is no coincidence, I think. Zabuza's apprentice too… she is a Yuki."

"There is no possible way they know what I have in my vault, is there? They were expensive enough off the black market, you know. The Fuyu no Daikama and that Uzumaki scroll cost a fortune… I thought both clans were dead? That's the only reason I bought them. If I had bought that Hyūga scroll from the Byakugan wielder in Taki or Terumi Haon Staff off my contact in Iwa… I just know I would have either clan on me in months."

"Hai, Gatō-sama. I don't believe they know yet, but perhaps it would be safe to double the mercenaries in case? I am not sure it would be a good idea to leave your most prized possessions unguarded, just in case they survive the battle?"

Gatō nodded from his chair. "You are right, Tsuki. Hai… hire that second camp we know of, just in case. That should bring our numbers past 700, easily enough to stop any genin."

"Hai, Gatō-sama. I will send a messenger immediately." She bowed her head before dashing off to fulfill her employer's orders as the redheaded yoko in human form looked at the short man in thought, eyes closed in concentration.

**Hm… this information… what should I do with it? The scroll… I absolutely must get it for Naruto… but the scythe? I know of it. It will freeze anyone without Yuki DNA from the inside out, a very painful, and effective, defense mechanism. Gatō probably had to transport it in some sort of high-grade chakra draining container… This trip will be even more productive than I imagined. The possibilities… they are great.**

Gatō never even noticed the sudden disappearance of a patch of shadows in his office as one nine-tailed yoko disappeared without a single trace elsewhere.

**With Haku**

Haku made her way through the village of Nami, dressed in her civilian clothes once more as she headed to where she hoped Naruto would be, in that same grove as last time. Her thoughts had been occupied with only him since yesterday. He was… an enigma. He seemed so cheerful… but she had seen his eyes, more than once. Throughout the entire morning that he helped her, she caught _that _look in his eyes. The same look as herself.

That look of loneliness, the loneliness which can only be brought by the voluntary shunning of others… by being persecuted for something out of your control… by being hunted simply because of what you hold, without anyone's regard for who you are.

That look that she held her entire time in Kiri after her parents died. **Kaa-san by tou-san's hands… and tou-san by my own. **She shook that thought away. Long ago, Zabuza-sama had taught her to stay away from those thoughts, lest she go insane. To this day… her tou-san was the only kill on her hands… even with being by Zabuza-sama's side all these years.

Soon, Haku came upon the grove she had found her blonde companion in yesterday and saw him. He was holding a single stick, no longer than a foot, in his hand and appeared to be in concentration. Haku observed him in curiosity and saw that the stick began smoking at the tip before it burst into flames. He grinned to himself and the ice-user heard him mutter "That was still seven seconds. I need to cut the time by two before I can try the jutsu… just a little more practice."

It was at this moment that Haku walked into the grove and Naruto spied her. "Oh, hey Haku-chan!" The blonde smiled to her. "I knew you'd come back today."

Haku smiled a little. "Yeah… I said I would, didn't I? So… what were you doing? And how'd you get that stick to light up?"

He grinned, but Haku noticed it didn't have the same… feeling as the smaller smile he gave her yesterday. This one seemed… practiced… fake… a mask. "Well, I got my sensei to tell me how train in fire-nature manipulation." He stated. "I'm supposed to light this stick on fire with my chakra in five seconds and then she'll teach me a Katon jutsu."

"She?" Haku asked. "But… isn't the only jōnin that came with you a man?" She asked.

Naruto smiled before sitting on the grass, motioning for Haku to do the same, so she sat across from him. "Yeah… I don't really think of Kakashi as my sensei though. He hasn't taught me anything I know. Well… I suppose he did give me a small tip when I was nine on how to train my speed… but I only have one true sensei. She taught me everything I know, for the most part, besides my abilities with Fūton manipulation and ninjutsu. So Haku… how's Zabuza doing?"

The girl started at that, looking at Naruto with wide eyes. He smiled that true smile of his then, the one that made her heart speed just a little for some reason. "W-who is Zabuza?" She asked in a somewhat convincing tone.

"Please don't lie, Haku…" the kunoichi noted the lack of –chan and it bothered her more than it should've. "I won't tell my team about him. Even if I'm sure that Kakashi already suspects Zabuza still lives. I can tell he's special to you. And you know… out of everyone I've ever met, you're the closest thing to a friend I have, right? My family is destroyed, my village despises me, and the adults who don't try to assault, poison, or otherwise harm me either act as if I don't even exist or only talk to me for about five minutes before leaving me alone for weeks at a time. Those of my own generation… my own ex-classmates in the Academy… Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Kiba despise me, for differing reasons, Shikamaru, Shino, and Chōji are indifferent, and Hinata is an obsessive stalker/insane bodyguard. It is quite sad, you know… that a girl I only just met treats me better than my entire village, and she is my supposed enemy. I also saw my pain in your own eyes… the loneliness… it hurts, right? Everyone either ignoring you or attempting to kill you? You have a bloodline don't you? Is that why you had to leave Kiri with Zabuza?"

Haku suddenly found the ground interesting. "I… yes. I have the Hyōton kekkai genkai of the Yuki clan. I am the last member, as far as I know. You see… my mother was also Yuki and she held the bloodline herself, but my father, he never even knew. When I was eight… I first discovered my kekkai genkai and showed my kaa-san… and she told me to never do it again. But… I didn't listen." Haku could feel tears gathering in her eyes, but ignored it. "I… instead, I used it in secret and tried to get better, and I did. But someone saw me without my knowing… one of Yagura's avid supporters… my own father. He knew he was just a normal civilian, so he assumed it came from my kaa-san…

"What happened, Haku-chan?" Naruto asked the girl after she stopped talking for a few moments. He could clearly see the tears in her eyes, but knew she needed to tell someone.

"He… he took a knife from the kitchen and asked her about it… my kaa-san loved him, you know. So she admitted it… she admitted she had kept her bloodline limit a secret from him… and so he stabbed her! Seven times! I could only watch in horror as her body was opened repeatedly by the knife… I still see it when I sleep sometimes. And then… he turned to me. I could clearly see the look in his eyes… that look of hatred and contempt… and then he took a step toward me. I… I just reacted out of fear, and I only wanted to make a wall of ice like I had done so often before…

"But… but I didn't. My screams turned into mist… a mist that was just so cold… so cold… it wouldn't affect me… and it didn't affect my mother's corpse either. Because… the Yuki, we have a special body. Our bodies are colder than others, that's why we can produce ice out of nothing, by creating winds that are so cold they freeze water in the air… but tou-san… he wasn't like that. The mist… it froze him solid… into a statue of ice…" Her tears were flowing freely now. "I… don't know what happened next… except that as soon as I touched him… the ice shattered! My tou-san was a thousand shards then… and I couldn't do anything about it!" The brown-eyed kunoichi found herself crying into the shoulder of a boy her age she had only known for a day… and she didn't care. She had been holding it in for years… she needed to cry!

Naruto rubbed Haku's back and stroked her hair, whispering words of comfort to the troubled kunoichi. He knew just how important it was to let out your emotions… if he didn't have Kyu to comfort him throughout his life, who knows what would've happened by now?

She didn't stop crying for over two hours, but the jinchūriki didn't mind one bit and instead simply held her. When she stopped, she didn't move, and he felt he should talk.

"Haku-chan… let me tell you a story of something that happened to me…"

**Flashback**

Hyūga Hitomi and Uchiha Mikoto smiled to each other as they watched the trio of Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke playing in one of the fields in the Uchiha compound. A game of hide and seek turned tag that Hinata was winning with her Byakugan.

**"I still don't quite understand all of what happened to change our relationship… I don't know why everything was destroyed."**

The scene shifts to the funeral of Hyūga Hitomi, the entire Hyūga clan, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Mikoto and Uzumaki Naruto all in attendance and dressed in black clothing to mourn her while the infant Hanabi was held by Mikoto.

**"I don't understand why everyone I love had to leave…"**

The scene shifts yet again with Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata laughing together as they made their way to the Uchiha compound only to stop dead in their tracks as they saw all of the corpses of Uchiha and all the blood everywhere… the slaughter…

The trio ran inside to go find the mother figure they all loved and did… but she was dead, their nii-san Itachi above the corpses of both his parents, Mangekyō Sharingan spinning as he turned to look at the three coldly. In a second after his uttered pronunciation of **Tsukuyomi **Sasuke dropped to the floor and he disappeared in a shunshin of ravens.

**"But… I do know one thing, Haku-chan. Even if they are gone, Mikoto-chan… Hitomi-chan… even Itachi-nee-san… even so… I believe that they are still with me. Protecting me… watching over me… I may not understand why they left me… but I know that I will one day see all of them once more."**

** "B-but… Naruto… if they're gone forever… don't you feel guilt for not being able to protect them?"**

** "Of course I do… but I also can't help but feel proud that they believed in me…"**

The scene shifts back to Hitomi's funeral where in her will she gives Naruto a scroll that once belonged to Uzumaki Kushina, given to her, and another that details her entire taijutsu style she used as a kunoichi, since she wasn't a Hyūga by blood.

At the reading of Mikoto's will… she gifted to him a scroll as well, one of the sealing variety that contained one of her most prized possessions, a scroll of every wind and fire release jutsu she had copied, proud to pass it on to one of the only ones in Konoha who shared her affinities, a boy as much a son to her as Sasuke and Itachi.

Naruto is sitting in the Forest of Death, wide-eyed as he stares up at a man he never thought to see again… his nii-san. The Uchiha nukenin looks at the blonde and gives a small smile, dropping to him one of the most prized Uchiha scrolls… a summoning contract used by Uchiha Madara himself… that of the demons…

**"And because they believe in me, Haku-chan… I will fight on in their name. Even if I must be the one that everyone loathes… that everyone wants dead… I will be the one to carry the dreams of my mothers and my older brother. I will be Hitomi-chan's will to find peace for the Hyūga clan… Mikoto-chan's successor to find all of my family and protect them… and Itachi-nii's rival in finding a way to bring the world peace."**

** "Why are you telling me this, Naruto?"**

**Flashback End**

"Because, Haku-chan… I'm simply telling you to let your precious people live on… in you. Don't become a copy of your mother and father… but share their dreams, in your own special way. Do you understand?"

"I… I think so… thank you, Naruto… kun."

**Translations**

_**Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Mass Shadow Clone Technique**_

_**Kage Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Shuriken Clone Technique**_

_**Katon: Gōka Inu no Jutsu- Fire Release: Grand Fire Dog Technique: This B-rank fire release technique has the user breathe out fire and shape it into the rough shape of a dog before it runs to a target, burning them immensely by exploding. Creator: Hatake Kakashi. Known Users: Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke.**_

_**Kyūbi Bunshin no Kutsu- Nine-Tails Shadow Clone Technique: Naruto creates a Shadow Clone that is infused with the chakra and a part of Kyūbi's soul, allowing her to roam in the real world. B-rank. Creators: Uzumaki Naruto and Kyūbi. Known Users: Uzumaki Naruto and Kyūbi.**_

_**Kitsune-Meimu: Gikage- Fox Illusion: False Shadows: A yoko will wrap themselves in shadow, keeping them hidden in darkness. Kyūbi commented that this is the weakest and simplest of all the invisibility illusions a yoko can use. D-rank. Creator: Unknown. Known Users: Kyūbi.**_

_**Mangekyō Sharingan- Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye**_

_**Kamui- Authority of the Gods**_

_**Sharingan- Copy Wheel Eye**_

_**Fuyu no Daikama- Winter Scythe**_

_**Byakugan- All-Seeing White Eye**_

_**Hyōton- Ice Release**_

_**Kekkai Genkai- Bloodline Limit**_

_**Jinchūriki- Power of Human Sacrifice**_

_**Yoko- Demon Fox**_

**So that's the chapter guys! I hope it was good enough for all of you? I know it's not very action-packed… but the Battle at the Bridge is next chapter! So do not worry! I'm sure you guys will like it too.**

**Also, the scrolls Naruto carries shall be explained, as I already stated! So far, I've given you that he has a Storage Scroll, Kushina's Scroll, Hitomi's Scroll, the Sarutobi Scroll and Mikoto's Scroll… so what's in the other two? You'll just have to read to find out!**

**I'd also like to point out that Sasuke will in fact be stronger in this fic than he was in my last… I made him far too weak for my liking last time.**

**Hm… I think that might be it except for one small tidbit. This fic may deviate from Ice Duo's minor events just a little. And in fact, I am humoring the possibility of not even giving Naruto Sasuke's Sharingan and instead giving him the chakra chains. What do you guys think? Regardless of what you say, Haku will remain pretty much the same, including with the Byakugan. Anyways…**

**R&R! PM! Flames will be used burn Sakura alive!  
Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Snow and Whirlpools**

**Hey all! Orpheus here once more with the next chapter of this story. I love how great everyone has reviewed this so far! I'm so glad you guys like this! I am also taking all of your reviews, criticisms, and ideas into account, so don't think your voices are unheard. **

**Also, the short hiatus I had was due to a combination of losing internet and moving from Colorado to Florida. The only reason I'm even posting this is because I'm at a motel with free WiFi. Not sure when I can post again after this...**

**One last thing before I answer reviews, I have already decided between the Sharingan and Chakra Chains, but I'm not telling anyone! **

** Now, time to answer some reviews!**

**Fritter: Okay, can I just point out one thing to you? While this is AU (definitely AU) Naruto was not hiding his skills. While it is true Kakashi said he didn't know how powerful Naruto was, that is mostly due to him having had little to do with his life. The only ones that Naruto actively hides his abilities from has been the Council after becoming a genin to prevent having to teach Sasuke anything. A full explanation of that will be given later.**

**Dregus: That is pretty much how Ky****ū**** views Orochimaru. That's not exactly how I made him, as will be seen later, but that part was Ky****ū****'s thoughts, so obviously it will be biased.**

**Kenka: Great input! I will t****hink about it, for sure.**

**Muahahahahahahahahahah: *****sings along* "Cause she burns-burns-buurns the banshee burns to deaath!"**

**eniox27: I will... I'm already plotting his pain now.**

**Amidamaru88: All shall be explained in due time. Due time being the next few chapters...**

**Chapter III: Of Life, Death, and New Chances**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements that may appear in this fanfiction. I only own my OC's, original Kekkai Genkai/clans/jutsu/weapons and the plot.**

"**Bij****ū****/Boss Summon Talking"**

"Human Talking"

**Thoughts/Memories/Flashbacks**

"**Jutsu"**

**(Translations)**

Naruto gripped the kunai tightly in his hand as he looked at the scene before him. Bodies strewn over the bridge of bridge workers he had been helping over this last month. Tazuna and Sakura cowering on the side from their fear at the massive Killer Intent released between Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Sasuke. Kakashi and Zabuza fighting once more within the mist of Zabuza's signature Kirigakure no Jutsu. Sasuke trapped inside of Haku's Makyō Hyōshō. The bridge was a battlefield.

He had just arrived after he awoke from a late sleep because he had been up all night worrying about the events he knew would come today. It was a good thing though as he had stopped two of Gatō's thugs who had attempted to capture Tsunami to use as a hostage. Theirs deaths barely even affected him as Kyū-sensei forced him to kill every night in mindscape training since he met her when he was seven. She was a harsh teacher, and even more brutal while they trained in his mindscape, but the results were all there. And for that, he was grateful.

** "Aw, you're welcome, Naruto-chan."** The melodic voice of his redheaded tenant replied to his thoughts.

He sighed as he knew he had to make a decision now. Haku or Konoha...

On one hand, Konoha had been his home forever and the Hokage was almost like his grandfather. He was also a ninja of the leaf, which meant that if he left that they would hunt him down, not to mention that he was a Jinchūriki.

On the other... Haku was his only true friend. She... he didn't even know how to describe it. Haku-chan had this certain quality to her that made him feel different than with anyone else. She... just by being near him, she made Naruto feel as if he mattered as a person and not as a weapon or as a ninja. Naruto just found himself so used to her presence that... he felt as if this day wouldn't come at all.

It was just so unfair! Every time he had something good... why did he have to lose it?

**"Calm down, Naruto." **Kyu's gentle voice soothed. **"Your anger will release my chakra, and you know it! I know that you can control up to two-tails, but no one else does, so how do you think they would react? Especially the Council?"**

Inwardly, the blonde nodded to his tenant and calmed himself with a deep breath. **Thanks, Kyu-sensei. Do you have any advice on what I should do?**

** "I thought you'd never ask. You know I hate Konoha with a passion, so I say leave them. Plus Haku-chan is so cute! I want to see my little kit have kits of his own..." **Naruto failed in trying to keep down his blush. **"But all I can say is... Do what your heart says. Only you know what the best thing to do is."**

Another sigh escaped the young jinchūriki's lips as he slowly made his way down the hill, calmly walking past Tazuna and Sakura, neither of which noticed him, as their eyes were completely on the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza.

Naruto walked straight to the assortment of twenty-one ice mirrors that he knew was Haku's ultimate Ninjutsu. Inside he saw Sasuke breathing hard, Sharingan active, covered in needles all over his body. **He's gone now... my brother Sasuke... now that he has the Sharingan... there is no bringing him back from the darkness. Itachi-nii-san... you said so yourself. The Sharingan brings a curse along with all its gifts... a curse of hatred that plagues many of those who activate their dōjutsu. Sasuke had his long before the Sharingan activated... and now... now he'll do anything to get enough power to kill you Itachi-nii-san.**

One more needle to Sasuke's neck and he crumpled into what Naruto knew was a coma-like state, one of the things Haku had admitted she could do. He would be absolutely fine.

She was in her mirrors... Naruto could sense the exact one by her chakra. She was in the very top one, but she was looking directly at Sasuke and seemed not to notice him. "I am sorry that I had to do that, Uchiha-san. Naruto had wished to turn you back to how you once were... but I have seen those eyes before... that look behind the Sharingan you wielded. You will do anything to attain power..."

"Haku-chan..." The girl suddenly went rigid and looked around from her top mirror and gasped as soon as Naruto stepped within the jutsu. "You are right... my brother is gone forever. He has the Uchiha clan's Curse of Hatred. He will do anything to get vengeance on nii-san. I will not allow that... but I can't kill him either... it is not in me. I still see him as my brother and I would sooner kill myself than slay my family..."

Haku stepped from her mirror and landed in front of Naruto. She took off her hunter-nin mask and looked into the blue eyes she had grown to love so much for the support... the eyes that had pain identical to hers... the eyes that shone every time he gave that smile that made her heart skip a beat...

"Naruto-kun... please..." She almost begged him. Both knew what she was talking about. She wanted Naruto to come with her and Zabuza and to leave Konoha.

"Haku..." her heart sunk more than she thought possible at his omitting of the -chan suffix she was so used to. "I don't have an answer for you..." he turned his head away, a frown on his lips. "I... want to. I want to go with you and Zabuza... I really do. But... I don't want you in danger. If I leave... then Konoha will chase after me. They will come after me until I'm either caught or killed... and they'll either go through you or use you as a hostage to get to me. How could I ever do that ad live with myself? How could I ever put my last precious person in danger and be so selfish?"

"N-Naruto-kun..." Haku had her hand over her mouth and a tear in her eye before she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. "Please come with me. I will protect you from Konoha... I will become stronger than even their Hokage if it means you'll be by my side. And if you leave my side... I will always be empty inside... Zabuza is my master, and I love him as such... but Naruto... you are my precious person... please don't leave my side..." Her tears had begun to leak into his shirt, and the blonde's own tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to spill.

His strength was fading... he knew he would give in. **Why am I causing her so much pain? How could I do such a thing... Not to Haku-chan! She is my most precious person... the only one I have left...**

Naruto turned around and looked Haku in the eyes. He was just about to speak when suddenly, the sound of chirping birds filled the air and both of their eyes widened. In an instant, Haku had disappeared and Naruto was right behind her.

**With the Jōnin, moments before**

Kakashi smirked under his mask as his dog summons had bitten and trapped Zabuza, rendering him completely immobile. He performed quick handseals. "This is the end for you, Zabuza. **Raikiri!" (Lightning Blade) **His hand was surrounded by visible lightning chakra and he rushed straight for the missing-nin, knowing there was no way he could dodge the technique as his speed increased.

Kakashi felt his hand pierce through flesh, but his eyes widened, seeing it was not Zabuza, but the hunter-nin who he had stabbed. A girl who was probably only fourteen. He pulled his hand out of her and right before she fell, his blonde student materialized, catching her before she fell, laying her head in his lap.

Naruto's tears fell freely now as he laid his eyes upon Haku, injured and very likely to die. "H-Haku... no..."

Her chocolate brown eyes glimmered as she looked up at the blonde, tears of her own flowing. "N-naruto-kun... I-I'm sorry... I had too... I... I am still ju-just Zabuza's tool."

"No! Haku-chan... why! I was going to say yes... I was going to go!" The pale girl smiled up at the blonde.

"I... Gomenesai... Naruto... kun..." Her breathing was short as she coughed up some blood. "Please... please don't leave my... my side..." Naruto nodded shakily.

"N-never..." **Kami... why? Why do I always have to lose my precious people? Why do all of them die! Kami... just let me save Haku-chan! I just want to save her... please... She's all I have left anymore...**

Kyu sighed and felt very guilty as she continued to hear her student's pleas and prayers... she knew a way... but it was so risky... **"Naruto... I can help. I can give you a way to heal Haku... you can save her. But it will change you forever."**

** Just tell me! I don't care! Just let me heal Haku-chan! **He demanded by thought, knowing Kyu could hear him loud and clear. He could clearly hear Kyu's sigh and felt her nod.

**"You have to give me control of your body and you'll need to use two tails of my chakra... and they won't regenerate for a long time."**

** Done. Just do it!**

Naruto's eyes suddenly turned a deep crimson with slitted pupils and around his body, a cloak of bubbling, red chakra in the rough shape of a fox with two tails surrounded him. One tail was pressed to Haku's forehead, and the other was against her stomach as Kyu made many handseals using Naruto's body. Hundreds of handseals over the space of mere seconds, her power was increased with all the bandits Zabuza and Kakashi were killing, the fear fueling her chakra to be more potent. Finally, she growled out in Naruto's voice **"Heruton: Ky****ū****heru no Zenji****!" (Hell Release: Healing of Nine Hells)**

** "Shirin: Kurashi Shikkei!" (First Ring: Life Stealing) **Kyu's hands were in the Snake Seal and Haku's body suddenly stilled.

** "Nibanrin: Kurashi Ky****ō****y****ō****!" (Second Ring: Life Sharing)**Haku's body calmed down and her eyes were opened and dull, before gaining a light of life to them.

**"Sanbanrin: Kurashi Shinj****ō****!" (Third Ring: Life Giving) **Her hands formed the Ram Seal and she made a chakra pulse that caused Haku to convulse.

** "Daiyonrin: Kioku no Juso!" (Fourth Ring: Curse of Memory) **Nothing seemed to happen on the outside during this stage except for tears falling from both Haku's and Naruto's eyes.

** "Daigorin: Shin no Enishi!" (Fifth Ring: Bond of Mind) **The tail on her forehead glowed bright, bright red and both Naruto and Haku's hair changed, Haku's gaining streaks of blonde and red, while Naruto's gained streaks of red and black to them.

** "Dairokurin: Tai no Enishi!" (Sixth Ring: Bond of Body) **The tail on Haku's stomach glowed bright, bright red and the two shinobi's skin tone met in the middle of ivory and tan, becoming identical.

** "Dainanarin: Raifu no Enishi!" (Seventh Ring: Bond of Life) **Both tails darkened to a deep black and Haku's eyes became a very dark blue, as did Naruto's, or they would after Kyu relinquished control.

** "Daihachirin: Kihaku no Enishi!" (Eighth Ring: Bond of Soul) **Suddenly... the tails thinned out and began to be absorbed into Haku until they completely disappeared.

** "Daiky****ū****rin****: Saisai!" (Ninth Ring: Rebirth) **Kyu relinquished control back to Naruto as the healing was complete and Haku could be seen breathing normally, though she was asleep. The former blonde jinchūriki gasped for air and looked around him before his eyes landed on Haku.

**Is she healed completely Ky****ū****? **Naruto thought to his tenant.

"**Yes..." **her breathing was shallow and it showed how tiring it was. **"She is completely healed... but I warned you, that you would be changed. Be prepared for exactly what that entails..."**

The Uzumaki was suddenly assaulted with images in his mind and held his head in pain.

**The day was full of snow, falling gracefully all over a place Haku instinctively knew was called Kirigakure... her home. She was excited today, because she could show her kaa-san her new ice powers!**

** She had already told her two weeks ago not to do it... but she just thought that Haku couldn't control it, the five year old girl knew it! So she practiced where no one could see, and she had made her mother a rabbit of ice! It was so adorable and Haku knew kaa-san would love it...**

** So she carried the sculpture with her and opened the door to her house. "Kaa-san!" She called out in a melodious voice. She received no answer, so she walked around the house, looking in each room.**

** "Kaa-san! Where are you?" She called again and finally came to her parent's room. She had to be in there! Smiling to herself, Haku opened the door and what she saw caused her to drop her ice sculpture, where it shattered into one thousand needles.**

** Her mother was drenched in blood, her father over her corpse with the bloody knife in his hands, stabbing her three more times before he looked over at Haku with eyes filled with homicidal madness.**

** "Haku-chan... did you make that? You made that ice, didn't you?" He got up and took a step toward the little girl, who nodded nervously. His grin was purely insane. "Ice... You have a Kekkai Genkai... I can't believe I had a demon spawn with a Kekkai Genkai slut! But I'll fix my mistake... I surely will... Come here Haku-chan... help me fix my mistake.**

** "Y-you're scaring me tou-san!" She backed up out of the room as he followed her, knife held in his hand. Suddenly, he ran forward, and Haku ran as well, away from the man who was her father... the one who killed her kaa-san.**

** "Leave me alone!" She screamed as she found herself up against a corner, her father pointing the still bloody knife at her, slowly approaching her... agonizingly slowly.**

** "Just stay right there Haku..." He said and suddenly lunged for her.**

** Haku screamed, waiting for the pain... but it never came. She slowly opened the eyes she had shut and gasped, tears already forming in her eyes. Her father was frozen as an ice sculpture, still in mid-lunge...**

** Her tears then flowed freely. "TOU-SAN!" She fell to her knees and continued to sob as she realized what she had done. She had killed her own father...**

**Was that...**

** "Haku's memory? Yes. It is one of the effects of the healing... I am much too tired to explain it now. You must wait for me to awaken, Naruto-kun... for now... protect Haku... her life is in your hands just as much as yours is in hers now...**

And with that, he felt Kyu pass out within his mindscape.

Naruto sighed and shakily got to his feet as he could feel that over three-quarters of his insane chakra reserves were gone. He looked around the scene before him and steeled himself as he noticed that the bridge was strewn with bodies of workers and bandits, as well as what appeared to be... **Zabuza! **

The jinchūriki looked down at Haku and nodded to himself as he seallessly created a Kage Bunshinto watch over Haku as he slowly walked to the missing-nin who appeared to be almost dead. Naruto knelt beside him.

"Zabuza..." The swordsman looked over to him and coughed blood from his now uncovered mouth.

"Gaki... I heard you... too bad both Haku and I died... looks like you have to suffer a little longer..."

"Haku's not dead Zabuza..." The Jōnin-level nin's eyes widened. "I healed her... but I don't have enough chakra to do it again..." Zabuza nodded and coughed once again.

"Well... looks like my dream... won't come true... after all. But at least... one of them... can." Naruto looked at him with complete attention as he coughed again. "You... take care of... Haku... she's like... my own daughter... and also..." He paused to catch his breath. "Take care of my sword..." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Nani?"

"Take my... blade... there are... scrolls on... how to... use it... at... my base... there... are things... that only... an Uzumaki can... do with... the Swords... of the Mist... I want you... to become the... new Kirigakure no Oni... take my blade... and don't let anyone... take it from you... Take my scrolls... in the base... and use them... learn them... do not let anyone keep... you or Haku... from your dreams..." Naruto nodded once.

"I... Hai, Zabuza. I will."

"Good..." He breathed in one last time before he looked at Naruto. "One more thing... my bounty is rather large... use it... that much... ryō will... come in handy... for two... kids on the... run."

"Arigatō, Zabuza..." Naruto said and nodded once more, a tear falling from his eye at how generous Zabuza was being for him and Haku.

"Tell Haku... she made me... proud..." Shakily, Zabuza took one final breath and his eyes dulled until no life was left in them.

Naruto stood and looked over to where he felt Kakashi's signature, seeing him and Sakura over the Uchiha, Naruto scowled. **They don't even bother with me... don't care what happens to me... I made the right choice.**

Without another thought, Naruto made another Kage Bunshinwho quickly sealed Zabuza's body in a scroll while Naruto himself grabbed Kubikiribōchoand mentally ordered his other clone to bring Haku to him. He strapped the blade to his back, placed the scroll in his trench coat, and picked up Haku bridal style.

"Pretend to be me and once a day create a new Kage Bunshinto take your place before dispelling. That should give me at least a few days head start. Go." The first Kage Bunshin nodded while the original dispelled the second and disappeared in a swirl of wind to where he knew Zabuza's base was because of Haku's memories.

He was free from Konoha. But his journey had just begun, and he knew it. He would have to fight to keep Haku safe from Konoha, and he knew it.

But he would fight to his last breath to keep his promise to Haku. **I will never leave your side Haku-chan... I promised. And an Uzumaki never goes back on their word!**

**So that's the end!**

**How was it?**

**As any who read the Ice Duo can tell, I changed how Naruto left... and I think it's better. And the Healing itself will be explained in the next few chapters.**

**Also, I will start telling everyone the next story I will post through the Author Note at the bottom of each story.**

**Next story: Obsidian Fox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Snow and Whirlpools**

**Orpheus here with the next chapter of this great story (at least, I think so)!**

**Are you guys ready to find out what happens with Naruto? I sure hope so, because why else would you be reading this?**

**Anyways... still not telling what Kekkai Genkai Naruto gets, but I will present you with a little present in the form of info. The Healing of Nine Hells works both ways... Naruto's not the only one to get a new Kekkai Genkai.**

**Besides my little... spoiler, why don't we just start up...**

**Chapter IV: Abandoning Konohagakure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements that may appear in this story. I only own my OC's, original Kekkai Genkai/jutsu/clans and the plot.**

"**Bij****ū****/Boss Summon Talking"**

"Human Talking"

**Thoughts/Memories/Flashbacks**

"**Jutsu"**

**(Translations)**

Two miles to the north of the village of Nami sat a steel warehouse, two stories in height with the only windows being those on the second floor, the only light source into the large building. And large it was, big enough to count as a medium-sized clan compound in Konoha. It was more of a house than a storage facility, especially once it had been found by Zabuza.

In the front, a set of large doors sat, they would open inwards and if they were the daylight would reveal quite the scene. The walls were lined and packed... the east and west walls contained shelves that held weapons and scrolls, books and tools, all manner of objects that Momochi Zabuza and his companion Yuki Haku had collected on their many missions. The south wall was where the doors were located, but on either side of the entrance were more scrolls, these ones containing food rations that were kept fresh by more expensive variants of storage scrolls that kept the objects in a state of stasis. The northern side of the building had been transformed into a large bedroom with walls around it and all where two beds lay, only one of which was occupied.

The last remaining Yuki lay in bed, still asleep from her Healing roughly forty-eight hours ago. Her black, red and blonde hair was tied in twin tails on either side of her fair-skinned face. She was still dressed in her hunter-nin uniform that had a large, fist-sized hole just above and to the left of where her heart should be. Her feet were bare and the sandals that used to be there were on the floor at the foot of her bed.

To her right in a chair sat a worried-looking boy, the last living Uzumaki (as far as he knew). His hair was set in spikes of gold, black and red, two bangs framing his face and falling past his shoulders in the back. He wore a black shirt and ANBU pants, black fingerless gloves with steel plating and a black trench coat, as well as a large blade sat next to him. His eyes were a dark, dark blue and on each cheek were three whisker-like birth marks. This morning he had looked only twelve... but now he had the appearance of a boy almost fifteen. Just one more side-effect of Haku's Healing, he supposed.

Naruto kept his eyes on Haku, face scrunched up in worry and concentration, as if he could wake her just by focusing on that desire. Every so often she would shift in her sleep or mumble something incoherent.

A sigh escaped his lips and he placed Kubikiribōchoin his lap, letting his fingers glide along the flat of the blade... over the intricate seals he had discovered on it roughly six hours ago. Many of them were beyond his comprehension... much beyond what he currently knew, until he could learn more from his scrolls. But there were a few he understood.

There was a reparation seal over the whole thing that used iron as a catalyst, that was the blade's legendary ability to mend itself with blood. There was also some sort of strange combination of a storage, explosive, and barrier seal that he didn't understand. A gravity seal that allowed chakra to change the weight of the blade instantly. And the last one he recognized was a seal that almost like an array for... a space-time seal... but it was much too complicated for Naruto to figure out at this point. Besides that, there were dozens more seals on it that were foreign to the young Uzumaki.

**Perhaps Kyū will recognize them? Otherwise... I'll have to hope that they're in one of my scrolls. Hokage-jiji had some understanding of Fuinjutsu, so perhaps his or more likely... kaa-san's will.**

** Speaking of scrolls... I should probably go and make sure I gather all of Zabuza's in case we need to leave quickly. This many things though... I may need to write up a new storage scroll to keep everything within a single one.**

** "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto created a single clone of himself. "Henge into a civilian and I need you to go and find a shop that is selling scrolls and ink... probably will be in a general store. I have enough on me to make my own storage scroll, but I'm going to need a good reserve for later, if Haku and I are going to be on the road."

"Hai, Naruto-sama. I will need some money..." The former-blonde nodded and grabbed his wallet before tossing it straight to the clone. "Arigatō. I will return as soon as possible." With that, the clone disappeared in a swirl of wind to Nami.

That was another strange thing about the Healing... his clones seemed to mature after Haku had been Healed... strange...

He shook his head and removed himself from the chair and sat on the floor as he took out one of his scrolls. It was his personal storage scroll, able to hold all sorts of things. A creation of his own, it had a specialized storage scroll that could only hold other scrolls and was protected by blood and chakra seals that meant only he could open and get anything out of them.

He set it on the floor and unraveled it just a little, as it could extend for dozens of feet until its end, and found the kanji for 'supplies' before sending chakra into it and another scroll popped out. He unsealed the contents of this one and out popped an empty scroll, three bottles of ink and a brush. Just what he needed.

Wordlessly, the Uzumaki unrolled the empty scroll and began to form brushstrokes to start the array for a new storage seal crossed with a spacial distorting seal, allowing the scroll to hold at least twenty times as much as a normal scroll this size, enough to hold everything in this storage and then some.

He began the long process of creating the scroll... one that would take at least half an hour if not more.

**Tazuna's House, Naruto's Room**

Naruto's decoy Kage Bunshinsat in his room, silently meditating and molding chakra simultaneously. Anyone that entered the room would gasp at the sight, the sight of the blonde balancing on four kunai, each with point up. Chakra had to be used just right, else the kunai would plunge into the clone and dispel him.

The Kage Bunshinitself was not unprepared, since Naruto had used just a little bit of Kyū-sensei's chakra so that the clone could take a mortal wound before being destroyed. It also was under the Solid Henge that Naruto had accidentally created in the Academy so that he looked exactly as Team Seven remembered him.

There was a knock on the door and the Naruto clone opened its eyes and looked at it, feeling that the chakra belonged to Tsunami. "You may enter, Tsunami." He said coolly. The woman opened the door, a plate of food in her hands.

"You weren't there for dinner, Naruto-kun... so I brought it to you." She set it on the floor in front of him and sat on the bed, looking at him quizzically. "What are you doing?"

The blonde smiled and kept his hands in their Ram Seal so as to keep his chakra formed the way he needed. "This is an exercise that one of my sensei, a woman named Mitarashi Anko, taught me to control my chakra. It is very productive. See, by using chakra, I can keep balance on all four of these kunai simultaneously, but one wrong flow of that energy... and one of them will stab me. She actually can do this on only one for an indefinite amount of time, only getting up when she wants to."

Tsunami frowned. "That looks extremely dangerous. You shinobi are such risk-takers... But the real reason I came up here, Naruto... are you feeling quite alright?"

The blonde sighed. "The truth? It's my team... they've never much gotten along with me... and now... I realized they don't care at all. Did you know that after the fight at the bridge, not a single one tried to find out if I was okay? I was uninjured... but still. They fawned over Sasuke... and Sakura offered Kakashi to mend his wounds with her limited medical knowledge... but me? Not even a 'Naruto, how are you feeling after watching Kakashi kill your only friend in the whole world?' from a single one..."

Tsunami gasped. "He... what do you mean?" The clone sighed.

"Well you see... Zabuza wasn't alone in working for Gatō. There were the Demon Brothers that worked for him, but we sent them off to Konoha for interrogation. But he had an apprentice that dressed as a hunter-nin... her name was Haku. I met her one day in the forest and we started to get to know each other after some things happened... I realized that she was so much like me. And we quickly became friends... but then... at the battle, Kakashi tried to kill Zabuza, but Haku took the blow for him, a lethal blow."

Tsunami got up and suddenly pulled Naruto off the kunai and into a hug. "Well, I'll ask you. Do you want to talk about it, Naruto-kun?" She whispered in his ear as she continued to hug him as only a mother knows how to hug a grieving child...

Even if he was just a clone... he shed a tear. "I... I would like that, Tsunami-chan..." He whispered back.

**Nami no Sato**

Meanwhile, the other Naruto clone made his way through town in his own Solid Henge. He took the form of a man in his mid-twenties in the clothes of a civilian.

He had already been to a few shops and had to say... things were strange. It seemed that the only thing shops were short on was food. They had just about everything else, it was just that not many people would buy it once they used all their money to buy food, since prices had been insanely high under Gatō's reign.

He already had hit two shops and bought all of their paper, brushes and ink, but the wallet was still pretty full. It was amazing how smart his boss was. All of those D-rank's Kakashi sent them on really paid off, especially when Naruto could use the Hengeto buy things from shops at regular price, then he could save up all of his money, as well as the monthly allowance he got from the Hokage for being an orphan.

Who knew that such an amount of money could be made in the year and a half that Naruto had known the Henge no Jutsu?

Regardless, he entered into another shop, intent on browsing their wares when he caught notice of Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke in the same place. Curious, he entered and stayed to the side, acting as if he was looking at the assortment of shuriken and kunai, since he was in the sole shinobi shop of Nami, the other two had been shops that sold only scrolls.

"Sensei, what do you mean?" Sakura asked of the masked Jōnin.

"Simple, Sakura. It seems as if Naruto has drastically changed since the battle. Have you not noticed it?" He turned the page of his ever-present orange book. "He stays in his room all the time, never leaving. Inari had to bring him dinner last night, and I think Tsunami brought it to him after dinner tonight. I'm not sure what happened to him though..."

"Tch... the dobe is probably just being an idiot, as usual."

"Sasuke-kun's right!" Sakura screeched. "Naruto is just a big baka!"

The clone growled to himself, but restrained his next move, instead leaving the shop and heading back to the base. **Boss is going to want to know this. But I can't just dispel with these supplies, so I need to get there first and give them to him and then dispel so he gets the memories. He made the right choice... the team doesn't even care, it looks like. Kakashi is at least pseudo-concerned, but his book is more important, it seems. Sasuke and Sakura... it seems that Sasuke's arrogance has only increased since he got the Sharingan, and Sakura's the same fangirl as always. Though... I know the boss wishes he could see what Hinata does to them if she ever heard them talk like that...**

The clone eventually exited Nami no Sato and jumped through the trees to the warehouse, heading directly for his creator so that he could let him know what he heard.

**Warehouse, Later**

Naruto grinned to himself as he eyed the scroll in satisfaction. **It's completely finished. A great job, if I say so myself, and I do. **He had just finished his storage scroll and stood up, making a familiar cross-handseal and gathering chakra to perform one of his most useful techniques... but he heard a soft voice call out to him.

"Na-ruto-kun...?" Immediately, he let go of his chakra and was at Haku's side at a speed that would make the Yellow Flash green with envy. He saw that her chocolate brown eyes had turned the same color as his own, a very dark, dark blue that shone like the sea. The jinchūriki smiled softly to her.

"I'm here, Haku-chan." The girl smiled shakily back to him, reaching out and taking his hand in her own so that she could make sure he was real.

"Wh-where are we?" She asked groggily, still weak from being brought back to life.

"We're in the base two miles north of Nami no Sato. Zabuza told me that we would be safe here... before he..." Haku's eyes suddenly widened and she looked around the room before her eyes fell upon the cleaver-like blade of Kubikiribōchoand gasped.

"Zabuza-sama... I couldn't save him..." Naruto saw tears gathering in her large eyes, and his heart clenched in pain, hating to see her cry. So he acted on instinct.

The boy lightly touched Haku's cheek and she looked at him, saw his soft smile to her. "He did die... but his last words to me Haku, as he lay dying after killing all of the bandits of Gatō's, was that he was proud of his daughter, proud of you, Haku-chan."

"N-nani?" She asked in disbelief.

"Zabuza... as he was bleeding to death told me that he had always thought of you as his daughter, that you made him very proud." Haku's tears finally spilt and she quietly sobbed, so Naruto wrapped her in a hug.

Haku immediately latched onto her last precious person, crying into his shoulder and soaking his shirt. He gently rubbed her back with one hand and stroked her tri-colored hair softly with the other. "I'm here for you, Haku-chan. Cry all that you need to, I promised I would always be by your side... and I will never break that promise." Haku nodded into his shirt and wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to let her pain out through tears, a process that would take hours to do.

**Tazuna's House, Naruto's Room**

"How... how can you even be sane, Naruto-kun?" Tsunami asked as tears were leaving her eyes at the story the blonde clone had just told her.

"I'm not sure, Tsunami-chan..." the clone admitted. "After I lost both of my mother figures and my older brother... I'm not sure anyone would be okay. I've never been completely whole... but I realized something after Kakashi struck Haku-chan with that Raikiri..."

"Before or after the Healing?" Tsunami asked, having already heard everything. She even knew she was talking to a clone.

"Boss knew that he was going to probably leave Konoha before the battle... but after he saw that Kakashi went right for Sasuke to check on him instead of even noticing Boss... then he knew he was going to leave. I'm only telling you Tsunami-chan... it's because the Boss trusts you implicitly. You can't tell any of the Konoha nin and Boss wants you to tell Nami all of this after the Konoha nin leave tonight. If you don't... Tazuna might make the mistake of forming trade agreements and alliances with Konoha on Nami's behalf. Can we trust you?"

The woman bit her lip in thought before nodding. "Of course you can. You saved Inari-kun and I from those bandits, and of the Konoha shinobi, you've been the only one that anyone in this house likes. I will do this for you," She leaned forward and kissed the clone's cheek. "Naruto-otōto."

**Later that night, Tazuna's Bridge**

Team 7 stood on the bridge with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari by Naruto and all of Nami gathered to look at them. "We really must thank you once more for helping us, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto." Tazuna spoke while holding his ever present sake bottle. "Without you... I don't think we could ever have beaten Gatō."

The blonde of the group smiled wide. "Of course, Tazuna! You guys were in need, so I had to help." Tazuna matched his grin, a contagious smile that soon spread across the population of Nami.

"It was nothing, Tazuna-san." Kakashi said lazily while still reading his Icha-Icha. "Really nothing at all."

"Hn..." was Sasuke's response and Sakura sighed dreamily at 'Sasuke-kun's coolness'.

"We must be going now, though." Kakashi said with an eye-smile and disappeared in a burst of speed down the bridge, followed by his two students and a clone.

Tazuna suddenly facepalmed. "We haven't even named the bridge yet!" People in the crowd started to yell out suggestions until Tsunami smiled to herself and gave her own.

"How about... the Great Naruto Bridge?" And that was the name that stuck.

**The Base**

The real Uzumaki Naruto sighed to himself as he got the memories of the last of his clones who were gathering all of the items in the warehouse after it dropped the scroll next to him. In the end... there were many different scrolls. Zabuza had been a missing-nin doing missions for fifteen years, nine of which had been with Haku. He had gathered quite a collection.

Hundreds of weapons and thousands of ninja tools.

Hundred of scrolls, half of which were jutsu and the other half were information.

Over two dozen bounties that he hadn't collected yet stored in scrolls.

Six months worth of food.

Tens of thousand of ryō.

Locations of other missing-nin's bases.

Heck... they even had some books and weapons from the Western Lands... quite an accomplishment.

The jinchūriki shook his thoughts away and smiled to himself as he felt Haku shift slightly in his arms where she had fallen asleep. Her face was still buried in the crook of his neck and she was curled up in his lap, arms squeezing tightly around his neck as her warm breath tickled him each time she exhaled.

Her hair fell around her face just right to frame her face perfectly and her entire form, all her curves, were pressed tightly against him as he held her protectively with his arms around her waist. **What is this strange feeling I get around her? Haku... she makes me feel so warm, even when her body is freezing... she makes me feel complete... fills in the emptiness that Miko-chan, Tomi-chan and Itachi-nii-san left when I lost them... she... I can't explain it. I don't ever want to see her cry... to see her in pain... this is a strange feeling... but... is it good or bad?**

Naruto was so damn confused!

This was the first time something like this had ever happened to him... he had never had his emptiness leave just from being around someone... he had never had his heart speed up just from looking at someone... he had never felt complete just from being near a person...

Could this be... no. There was no way he was in love... Sakura had never made him feel this way... but... could that be called love? She constantly hit him... constantly insulted him... never respected him... sure she was pretty... and smart... but...

Wasn't Haku smarter and prettier though? And... she was a lot nicer... she respected him... she listened to him... and she wasn't obsessed with a certain Uchiha who would probably turn insane.

"R-really, Naruto-kun?" The former blonde heard Haku speak and looked into her wide eyes, her head still laying on his shoulder. "Y-you... you really think I'm pretty?"

"N-nani?" He asked nervously. "I... I didn't say anything..."

"But... you just were talking about... lots of things. Like... how I was pretty and how I completed you..." She looked down sadly and he heard her voice "Maybe... maybe I'm not good enough for him..."

"Don't say that!" He scolded her. Haku looked up at him in surprise at the tone in his voice. "Don't ever say that you're not good enough for me!"

"But... I didn't..." she frowned. "I thought it..."

"You... what?" Naruto's eyes widened and then suddenly he felt a tug on his gut that was familiar to him and suddenly lost consciousness.

**Mindscape**

Naruto found himself pulled to the familiar scene of a large field with flowers and animals everywhere, a hunting grounds for Kyū while she was in here. In the center of the field sat a large hill with a single oak tree above it, and in the shadow of the tree sat the form of Kyū.

"Where are we?" Naruto turned quickly and noticed that somehow... Haku had come into his mindscape! And not only that...

"This could present complications..." Naruto mumbled as he noticed the pair of fox ears and two fox tails that Haku had. Within the mindscape, certain things were shown about the people inside, such as that Naruto always had fox ears himself inside and...

He turned his head and counted his own fox tails, smiling that he still had all four.

"Haku-chan, we are inside my mind. It is called a mindscape, and it is the place where all my memories are located, as well as Kyū-chan." Haku nodded and Naruto could only guess that she had seen his memories after the Healing just as he had seen hers.

So he led her up the hill and the two sat in front of Kyū, who Naruto noted only had three tails instead of the five she had kept after the deal they made years ago.

"Kyū... just what happened when you Healed Haku?"

The redheaded woman sighed and her student noticed how tired she sounded. "The Healing of Nine Hells... it is a risky endeavor... a Kinjutsu of the highest degree to bijū. Each of the Rings of Hell that it uses to heal perform different things to both the Healer and the Healed. The Rings are those of Life Taking, Life Sharing, Life Giving, Curse of Memories, Bond of the Mind, Bond of the Body, Bond of Life, Bond of the Soul, and Rebirth."

"Yeah... but what do they do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well... in order... the First Ring of Life Taking took the last of Haku's life force, the Second Ring of Life Sharing added what she had left to your own, and the Third Ring of Life Giving gave her enough time to live to finish the Healing. Those are the Rings of Life. The Fourth Ring of the Curse of Memories forced you two to see every memory of the other, sharing all your innermost secrets with each other, that is the Cursed Ring. The Fifth Ring of the Bond of the Mind, the Sixth Ring of the Bond of Body, the Seventh Ring of the Bond of Soul, and the Eighth Ring of the Bond of Life are the Rings of Bonding and each does something different. Life makes it so that the Healer and the Healed will all share one lifespan and if one dies before they are naturally supposed to... then so will the other. Soul forces the two to share a chakra pool that is the sum of each one's chakra reserves. Body creates a bond between the DNA of all involved, allowing them to share Kekkai Genkai and other DNA-related attributes. Mind... it creates a mindlink not unlike the one we share, Naruto-kun, where both can hear each other's thoughts and communicate by that method. And final Ring of Resurrection completes the Healing and makes it irreversible. As you can tell, I used my own tails of chakra, and now... Haku has her own pool of Yōkai as well."

During the explanation, Haku and Naruto had begun to widen their eyes and finally...

"So...that means that Haku and I... we are bound for life and our lives are in each others hands?"

"I told you you would change, Naruto-kun. And I told you just as much right after the Healing completed." She smiled weakly. "I will be stuck in here for a few more days yet, Naruto-kun. So until then... why don't the two of you go back to the real world and get to know each other?"

And with that, she forced the two back to the base and into their previous positions looking exactly as they had before, save for a missing set of fox ears and tails that didn't show up except in the mindscape. She did smile to herself though.

"Soon... soon my kit and his vixen will figure it out... and then maybe I'll be able to spoil and play with his kits!" She grinned. "Just one step at a time..."

**Konoha, Hokage's Office**

"And then Zabuza bled to death after killing the bandits." Kakashi just finished giving the mission report to the smiling Hokage, who puffed on his pipe once more.

"Very well... if there is nothing else then you may go..." He looked surprised as his surrogate grandson stepped forward, a grin on his face that anyone recognized he would wear before doing something mischievous.

"I have one thing to say, Hokage-sama..." Hiruzen paid absolute attention to the blonde now, noting that he said Hokage-sama instead of jiji. "I have reached my boiling point... I am fed up with all that has happened thus far. I am tired of the civilians abusing me both physically and psychologically... of shops overcharging me for rotten food... of the Council trying to get me executed, locked up, or removed from the ninja program constantly... of me being denied the heritage of my kaa-san... of me being denied the identity of my tou-san... of constantly being sabotaged in my Academy days... of all the adults in this Kami-forsaken village blaming me for the Kyūbi's crimes... of being seen as a demon... of having to run for my life every year on my own birthday for fear of beatings and stabbing... of having to keep a Kage Bunshinwatch over me as I sleep... of having to make sure my food and water isn't poisoned... of all of the crap Konoha puts me through!" So the blonde tore off his Konoha hitai-ite, the real one that the original had given him for just this moment, and threw it at the Hokage before taking out a kunai and stabbing himself, causing him to burst into a puff of smoke.

Team 7, the Hokage, and the ANBU in the office all looked at spot where the clone once was... and almost as one, they all spoke, except for Sasuke and Sakura.

"Shit."

**Original Jutsu**

**Solid Henge- Solid Transformation. A jutsu Naruto accidentally created in his last year of the Shinobi Academy. By using a large amount of chakra with the Henge no Jutsu, he can make any changes that he would go through in a Transformation physically happen instead of merely making an illusion of the change, as the original Henge no Jutsu would do. Using this, Naruto can take the shape of inanimate objects or alter his appearance any way. He can even physically become the opposite gender by using this. B-rank.**

**And that's it for this chapter!**

**Tell me what you thought? I hope it was up to expectations, perhaps even better?**

**Anyways... this was just filler, but it was needed! Next chapter will bring about more time with Naruto and Haku, as well as Ky****ū.**

**So, until next time...**

**R&R! PM! Flames will be used to burn Sakura and Sasuke alive! Mwahahahaha!**

**Anyways...**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**

**Next Chapter: Naruto of the Red Sands**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Snow and Whirlpools**

**Orpheus back once more with another chapter for Of Snow and Whirlpools! I'm pretty sure that you'll love this one (as I hope you love all my work...)**

**Anyways... why don't we just go ahead with it so you can read...**

**Chapter V: The Newest Missing-Nin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other elements that may appear in this story. I only own my OC's, original Kekkai Genkai/ jutsu/ clans/ weapons and the plot.**

"I call this Council Meeting to order!" Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato, spoke firmly as the pipe in his mouth had smoke rising from it. He wore the traditional Hokage robes, the office's hat atop his head.

The only Council present was, in fact, that of the Shinobi Council, as this was a purely Shinobi affair. None of the elders were even informed of this meeting, as Hiruzen had begun to distrust them over the years.

The Shinobi Council was made up of all the major clans' heads. Hiashi from the Hyūga, Tsume from the Inuzuka, Shikaku of the Nara, Inoichi of the Yamanaka, Chōza of the Akimichi, and Shibi of the Aburame. The Uchiha was unrepresented, as Sasuke thought it was beneath him to attend these. Four other minor clan heads that were on the verge of becoming on par with these major ones were in attendance.

The Kurama Clan was represented by Yakumo, who had a half-smile on her face that promised pain... after she had absorbed Ido, her alternate personality, with Naruto's help, she had become cruel and unforgiving of any who got in her clan's or her savior's way.

The Fenikkusu Clan, a clan that held the Kekkai Genkai for both Hōha **(Phoenix Fire)**, a white and gold flame that burned longer and was molded easier than regular fire, and Enton **(Blaze Release)**, an advanced nature Kekkai Genkai that combined Fire and Yin to create black flames that were completely controlled and shaped by the user's will. They were headed by a woman named Furea. Furea had bright red and gold hair that reached her waist in a braided ponytail, orange eyes, tanned skin, and she wore a battle kimono of bright red with golden trimming that had the Fenikkusu Clan Crest on the back: A large golden flame surrounded by a black circle that represented ashes.

The Hebi Clan were a clan with a strange bloodline... they could ingest any poison as if it was food and water and they could recreate any poison they had ingested using only their chakra. Their most famous member was also their greatest embarrassment... Hebi... Orochimaru. The Sannin had been cast out of the clan immediately upon learning of his experiments. On his leaving the clan, Orochimaru had taken one of the Clan Contracts, the Snake Contract. The current head was Hebi Shinko, a man just turned twenty who looked like his uncle, the nukenin Orochimaru. He wore the traditional battle uniform of his clan, which is the exact same thing that Orochimaru wore to battle, except their bow around their waist was deep black in color.

Lastly were the Yabun clan, who held the third and least known of Konoha's dōjutsu. The Kurogan **(Dark Eye) **had three stages, though the clan itself was secretive of anything other than that. The only thing anyone outside the clan knew was that the Yabun at one time had been part of the Nara but all those who held the Kekkai Genkai split off decades ago to form their own clan of ninja with control over the shadows. The current head was Yabun Kurotsuki, a woman with black hair set in spikes and green eyes with black specks all over her sclera and she wore a battle kimono of the deepest black without any other design on it with a tanto at her waist.

"Hokage-sama... what is the purpose of this troublesome meeting?" Shikaku asked tiredly.

The old man sighed and pulled out his pipe before puffing out a ring of smoke. "I have grave news brought to me by Genin Team 7... I have already sent a messenger pigeon to the head of the Sarutobi clan, Asuma, my son, and Kakashi refuses to come and perform his duties as Hatake clan head here because of guilt and grief. We have a new missing-nin to add to the Bingo Books... Uzumaki Naruto."

The air suddenly became tense, and Hiashi's glare seemed to make the room colder. "What do you mean... _Hokage-sama_?" He asked icily. "Naruto has been under the protection of my clan for the longest time, you know that... why has he been declared a nukenin?" The tone he used made many in the room shiver.

"Hiashi-kun... Naruto-kun has run away on the last mission he was on. While the official report is confidential, as all mission reports are, I can tell you this. Naruto sent a reinforced Kage Bunshinto Konoha to take his place and keep his team from becoming suspicious after they left Nami. It is unknown when he left, or even when he decided to, unknown where his destination is, and unknown where he is right now. He has... outwitted us. I am unhappy myself, as the Sarutobi Clan has always held Naruto under their protection, just as long as the Hyūga have."

Yakumo spoke up here. Though she was the youngest of anyone, at only fourteen, she held a certain weight thanks to her already nearly S-rank status because of her devastating Kekkai Genkai. "What will the Bingo Book entry say about Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama?" She asked. "The Kurama Clan will not stand for the death of my great friend and savior." Her tone was icy as well, and it held an underlying hint of... homicidal psychopathy.

"Yakumo-chan... I know your reservations on this matter... but I have already taken into account the tender subject that Naruto is among the clans..." He took a look at the paper on his desk. "The entry I will have entered in this year's Bingo Books that release in two months is this. 'Uzumaki Naruto, C-rank missing-nin of Konohagakure no Sato and former genin. Description: Naruto has spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes with three whisker-shaped birthmarks on each cheek and usually wears a black shirt, black ANBU pants, and a black trench coat. Age: 13. Known Affinities: Wind, primary; Fire, Secondary. Taijutsu: Mid C-rank. Genjutsu: Non-existent but he can detect and dispel illusions. Ninjutsu: Low B-rank. Kenjutsu: Unknown, though he has training in many weapons. Fuinjutsu: At least Level 7. Additional Information: Naruto has very high endurance and chakra reserves, both at least Jōnin if not ANBU level and has had training by some of the most known Jōnin and ANBU in Konoha. He also seems to have inherited the full Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai. Be wary of his combat Fuinjutsu, as if you are caught unawares, he can beat even an ANBU captain with his seal traps. Do not underestimate him for his genin rank. Uzumaki Naruto is to be caught alive and the bounty is 500,000 ryō. If he is killed, the individual(s) responsible is warned that many clans of Konoha will be after their blood."

Yakumo nodded. "That I would be, if anyone could even kill him. I will accept that, Hokage-sama. But be warned..." her voice dropped low and almost became demonic. "I will question my friend when he is returned to the village and if what I hear about the reason he left is sufficient... the Kurama Clan will be leaving Konoha, along with all our assets, funds, scrolls, and the defensive Genjutsu I have put around the village. If Naruto-kun dies, we will do the same. I will not stand for him to be treated the way he has any longer... Do not tempt me, Hokage-sama..." she traced shapes along the sketch pad that sat on her own Council desk with her finger. "I have a dozen drawings ready for any and every situation I might find myself in... are you?"

**Nami no Sato, Naruto and Haku's Base**

Four days. That's how long it's been since the Konoha team left. Since Haku finally awakened. Since Kyū revealed the after effects of the **Hell Release: Healing of the Nine Hells**. Since Haku had begun to teach Naruto and vice-versa. Since Haku had begun to weep and mourn the loss of her father-figure of almost a decade.

And many things can happen in four days.

As soon as they had been ousted from the mindscape by Kyū, Haku and Naruto had been silent for a bit. Finally... the conversation had begun.

**"Naruto-kun... Arigatō... I haven't thanked you yet. You saved my life... and then you ran away from your home, just to protect me and keep your promise to stay at my side."**

** The blonde smiled. "It's no big deal, Haku-chan. I know you would do the exact same thing, right?" He paused. "You've... seen all of my memories then? You know all about Kyū and about why I had to leave Konoha?"**

** She nodded. "I do..." then she suddenly became serious. "But I know you aren't Kyū. Just because she was sealed in you at birth... that doesn't make you a demon. You aren't evil, Naruto-kun... I've seen your whole life, so I know. You just... you just want what's best for your precious people. I know that. Your pain... it was unnecessary. I promise to always stand by your side... to never leave you, just as you promised me, Naruto-kun. We are Bonded for Life... and even if we weren't, I would still."**

** Naruto thought the next thing, trying to test the mental link they seemed to share. **I know, Haku-chan. And so would I. You are my most precious person, and I will protect you with my life.

** The pale girl blushed a light pink, proving she had heard, and she replied through thought back. **Loyal to the end, we'll protect each other forever and grow stronger with each other. We will fight for each other and no one will be able to take me from you, or you from me. No one.

After that little event... they had begun training the next four days. It appeared Kyū had been correct with what she said about the chakra, as the former blonde had felt as if his reserves had increased by at least high Jōnin level, and each time Haku did something... his chakra seemed to deplete. What was also impressive... is that his chakra control had increased, thanks to Haku. He already had low Jōnin control, but Haku admitted that she had reached mid ANBU level control. Their control had met in the middle, at high Jōnin control for their double Kage reserves.

The entire first day was spent with the two performing control exercises and it seemed that while each one performed the same, their control increased twice as fast... which meant that they truly shared all aspects of chakra. That led to Naruto performing and experiment the next day, involving two sheets of chakra paper.

Their affinities had also changed. Each one's paper cut into three pieces, one being soaked so much it literally turned into water, one burning to a small, blackened char, and the last turning to ice and shattering as it hit the floor. Haku had gained Naruto's secondary affinity to Katon, and he in turn had gained a primary affinity to Suiton and the Kekkai Genkai for Hyōton. Again, Kyū's prediction had proven true, with Naruto inheriting Haku's bloodline. Which meant...

** "That's amazing!" Haku exclaimed as she laid eyes on Naruto's paper. "You really did gain the ability to use Ice Release... I can't believe it..."**

** "But if I did..." Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled out a kunai. "Haku, take this." He handed her the kunai. "I'm going to sound crazy, but I want you to cut yourself with it." She looked at him strangely. "Please? There is a point to this... just trust me?" The look in his eyes... that look of pureness that held no malice or deception convinced her.**

** "Fine... I trust you." So she took the kunai and pressed its edge against her palm before she dragged it across and made a small cut in her delicate hand. Then before her eyes...**

** "It... it already healed!" She exclaimed and dropped the kunai, before looking at a grinning Naruto.**

** "One part of the Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai... it is very useful. See, the Uzumaki have a special bloodline that has three parts to it. The first is our 'Infinite Energy' bloodline that gives all Uzumaki insane reserves of chakra and endurance, making us powerhouses to fight against. The second is the 'Power of Grace' bloodline that grants all Uzumaki a seemingly genius affinity to both Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu, as well as an altered muscular structure that makes it impossible for us to get bulky muscles, and instead makes our muscles lean as we train so that we remain fast and graceful in our arms, legs, hands, wrists, and fingers. The final part of it is the Uzumaki 'Life of the Immortal' Kekkai Genkai that has two parts: the first is a regenerative ability that far exceeds what any medical Ninjutsu could accomplish. We basically heal a month's worth of time in mere seconds and can even regenerate entire limbs after a night's sleep. The second, and far more rare, part is something the Hokage called the Uzumaki's 'age control' which allows my clan to control the physical age our bodies are in once we turn fifteen and also slows our aging process itself by a factor of twenty to a factor of fifty, depending on how strong the bloodline is in an individual. There are also other abilities that are reported to have surfaced from each of these different parts of the Uzumaki bloodline, but I don't have any but these. I inherited the full Uzumaki Kekkai Genkai, and being a jinchūriki augmented it. Thanks to Kyū, my healing factor is exponentially more potent, my chakra is infinitely more in both quantity and quality, and she has taught me most of the Fuinjutsu I know."**

** "And... I have all of these too?" The former blonde shrugged.**

** "I am pretty sure you do. Only time will tell if you gained all of these aspects."**

And it seemed so far that she had in fact gained them, since she had already learned the seals he taught her rather quickly, just as he had learned the few Hyōton jutsu she taught him rather quickly. Four days had been very productive, especially once it was found out that they could use the memories they gained from each other to quickly learn more things... but you can only learn so much in two days without Kage Bunshinor the Sharingan. Naruto hasn't even opened the scroll for the Kubikiribōchoyet... though Haku told him that Zabuza had only needed to strengthen his arms to carry the blade and not work on the forms. It wasn't a katana after all, it was a cleaver, meant to cut through crowds without grace. So he would learn through spars with his friend and through fights with others later on.

But now, four days later...

**"Kyūbi Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto's voice spoke loudly as Haku stood next to him. From the ensuing cloud of red smoke... appeared Kyū in her full glory... except that she still only had three tails. It would take some time to get used to that. He had barely gotten used to her having only five tails. Back when Naruto had first met the bijū, they had struck a deal. She would teach him and also give him four tails of her chakra in exchange that he would alter the seal and eventually give her a physical human body of her own that could survive her demonic chakra and that she could use to spend the rest of her immortal life in. She said that her four tails would eventually grow back, just as Naruto would eventually grow five tails. Now... it seemed since Haku and him shared chakra they had six tails between them and would eventually grow three more and become a second Kyūbi, so to speak.

"Have a good rest, Kyū-sensei?" Naruto asked with a cheery smile, a state that showed the happiness he almost always felt when Haku was around him.

"Why yes, Naruto-kun. A very good rest, and I believe I am ready to travel even."

"Does that mean we are leaving Nami no Kuni, Kyū-san?" Haku asked curiously.

"Oh, not at all, my little vixen!" The redhead said cheerily. "First, we are making a stop at Gatō Enterprises!" The sly smirk she wore told the two that she had something good in mind for them, and something bad for Gatō.

**Konohagakure South Gate**

Kōtetsu and Izumo could see very clearly the serious expression on the approaching Jōnin and the scared expression his three genin wore. "Kōtetsu... why did you have to wish for something exciting to happen today? Look at this... he looks really pissed."

"Yeah... Asuma is never that serious... and... oh Kami! He's not smoking anything!"

"Oh no... the last time he wasn't smoking was when Konohamaru-sama's parents died! Remember the bar fights he got into?"

"How could I not, Izumo? He put four ANBU, three Jōnin and seven Chūnin in the Konoha General Hospital when they made a comment at their table about..." The two looked at each other and suddenly figured out why the man was so serious...

"NARUTO!" They swallowed hard as Asuma got closer. Neither felt any hatred for the young blonde... they actually liked him. Sometimes he would come by the guard house and keep them from getting bored by telling stories of pranks he had done or ask them questions about what he should do for training. The two were glad for the distraction and had no problems helping him with his shurikenjutsu, the only thing they could since the two long-time friends had affinities for Raiton and knew no Katon or Fūton jutsu. Heck, they had even given him a present his last four birthdays, since they met him six months after his ninth birthday. His presents had been a Fūma Shuriken, a giant shuriken, a scroll on basic Raiton manipulation and a giant kunai like Kōtetsu wore on his back and used.

"A-Asuma! Welcome back! How was your mission with the bandit camp?" Izumo spluttered out with a strained smile. Asuma merely showed the two his shinobi license and the paperwork to get back into Konoha.

"I don't have time to talk. I must speak to Hokage-tou-san immediately." The pair looked at his paperwork and nodded before giving it back.

"O-Of course! Go right ahead."

The Jōnin made his way into the village at a brisk pace and the guards stopped the three genin, who were panting hard and somehow red from physical exertion and pale from fear at the same time. "Wait, you three. Just... what happened on the mission?"

Shikamaru spoke. "Asuma-sensei... he received a messenger pigeon right after we finished off the bandit camp and took everything within in scrolls... and... he rushed us straight here after he read it."

Chōji spoke next. "He's been releasing Killer Intent the whole way! I thought I would die!"

The blonde Ino, then spoke. "We read the letter... and apparently Naruto is gone... left Konoha on his last mission... and he's been labeled a missing-nin."

The Chūnin guards blanched and looked at each other, already fearing the worst. "But if Naruto is killed..."

"And the clans who gave him protection found out..."

Shikamaru finished. "Konoha would lose several of its most powerful families or go into Civil War. The Hyūga and Kurama would leave for sure... probably the Fenikkusu as well, since their clan head was one of Naruto's mother's students along with Uzuki Yūgao and Uchiha Itachi. Not to mention Asuma-sensei and Konohamaru, who see Naruto as a little brother and an older brother respectively ever since he first stayed in the Sarutobi Compound. Naruto probably doesn't even realize all the politics he's caused by leaving, knowing him. Mendokusai..."

"Troublesome is right..." Izumo said.

**Gat****ō**** Corporation HQ, Nami Branch**

The trio of one shinobi, one kunoichi, and one demoness arrived in a large swirl of purple foxfire that had surrounded all three of them, a **Kitsune-hi Shunshin **courtesy of Kyū. The two ninja swayed a little and regained their balance from the demonic variant of the teleportation ninjutsu before looking around the room. Haku was the one who recognized it.

"Isn't this Gatō's office?" She asked the now three-tailed Yoko who nodded.

"Yep. Back before you died Haku, I began spying on him and overheard some interesting things..." She grinned and looked over at the steel safe behind his desk that took up a whole wall with how large it was. "Gatō has some stuff that is rightfully both of yours... but we need to get into the safe first. If I tried... I would probably burn everything inside... so..."

The other two got the hint and Haku flew through handseals quickly. **"Hyōton: Hyōketsu Kiri no Jutsu!" **Haku shouted before exhaling a cloud of pale blue mist that completely froze the safe solid in an instant. Immediately afterward, Naruto pulled **Kubikiribōcho **off his back and lunged, stabbing it straight through the frozen door and shattering it into millions of shards from the chakra-enhanced strength of the strike.

The two fifteen year olds gasped at the scene before them... while Kyū grinned.

"This... is the safe of Gatō. Home to billions of ryō, expensive artifacts that belong in museums, rare scrolls from ancient times... and two heirlooms of the highest value. The **Fuyu no Daikama** of the Yuki clan and an ancient scroll of the Uzumaki I have come to learn from my spying is a blueprint of the village of Uzushiogakure itself that even contains details of all the seals and keys the village was protected by. Separately, Gatō paid over fifteen billion for the two on the black market, a hefty sum, but the man loved expensive shinobi artifacts of extinct, or near extinct in this case, clans. Now... why don't we use some clones to store everything in here, ne? Then we'll leave Nami for good!" The redhead smirked and giggled as the pair grinned and each made fifty clones to begin the sealing.

**Original Jutsu**

**Kitsune-hi Shunshin- Fox-Fire Body Flicker. Kyū's personal shunshin in which she will transport in a swirl of purple foxfire. D-rank.**

**Hy****ō****ton: Hy****ō****ketsu Kiri no Jutsu- Ice Release: Freezing Mist Technique. A technique in which the user exhales a pale blue mist of sub-zero temperatures that freezes metal instantly to a point of shattering and will constantly lower the temperature of a living organism until they experience hypthermia if they do not have the immunity to cold that the Yuki clan possesses. A-rank.**

**And that's the end of this chapter!**

**I do believe this will be the final chapter of the 'Prologue'. What does that mean? Training Arc is next! And yes, training includes battling bandits, dodging hunter-nin, and the two ice-users and their sensei making a name for themselves.**

**Out of curiosity, did you like how I explained the Uzumaki kekkai genkai? Just so everyone knows, Karin's Healing Chakra bloodline is a rare trait of the 'Life of the Immortal' aspect of the Uzumaki bloodline limit. Another thing, so as to keep Naruto more Uzumaki than Uchiha, I have finally decided to reveal his other kekkai genkai!**

**Let it be known that Orpheus Kidwell is officially announcing that Naruto will get the Chakra Chains of his mother! And also, I will not be giving him, or Haku, Sasuke's Sharingan.**

**Now... does that mean that Haku will also get the Chains? You'll just have to read and find out! (The answer is probably yes...)**

**Also, feel free to give me OC's you would like to see in this story, as I will need quite a few and probably don't have nearly enough in my notes to cover every role.**

**I do believe that's everything...**

**R&R! PM! Flames will be used to help Hinata and Yakumo kill Sakura and Sasuke slowly!**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**

**Next Story: Obsidian Fox**


End file.
